Sinnoh Adventures of Love
by Sniper125
Summary: Austin Keeler goes on an adventure with his childhood freind Kimi Lashings. Will this freindship bloom into something more?  Rated M in later chapters! MxF MaleXPoke FemaleXPoke
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there new readers! This here is my first fanfic EVER and I am so excited to start what I hope will be a long and successful** **series! I'm more than willing to take suggestions and would appreciate ANY tips I can get!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any locations that exist in the actual game. However I DO own the characters Austin Keeler, Kimi Lashings, and any non-canon characters mentioned in this story.<strong>

**Austin's and Kimi's **

**Sinnoh ****Adventure of Love**

It was a beautiful day in the Sinnoh region. The Swanna were dancing, the Lilipups were playing in the grass, and everything seemed right in the world. This is where we begin our story on Austin Keeler and Kimi Lashings, a pair of very special trainers who would never battle unless it was necessary. We join them today as they begin their journey to the famous Pokémon Mansion. What twists and turns await our heroes? Let's watch and find out!

"Hurry up Kimi! We're going to be late for the train if you don't hurry up!" declared Austin excitedly.

"Sorry! I'm trying my best, but you keep running ahead of me!" whined Kimi, who was exhausted from what was practically a mile long sprint.

"Why can't we just wait for the next train?"

"Because this is the last train for the night! Now come on!"

"Ugh, I wouldn't mind a night alone together…" Kimi grumbled to herself just out of earshot.

As they rounded the final bend, a loud whistle could be heard in the distance. Fearing the worst, the pair ran with all their might to try and catch the train before it left.

"Oh no! Hurry Kim or we'll miss the train!"

"I'm running as fast as my legs can carry me!"

They were finally able to reach the train station, but were too late to even make a leap on the back. They both collapsed from exhaustion. Realizing that they would need to get a room now, Austin got up and attempted to hide his frustration as he went over to Kimi who looked like she was about to faint.

"I'm so sorry Austin… this is all my fault!" she cried, fearing that Austin was truly angry with her.

"Don't worry Kim, we can just stay at a hotel until tomorrow and leave then. There we can rest up before the long ride." Austin said reassuringly.

"Are you sure your not mad?"

"Yes I'm sure, now come on, let's go find an inn."

At that, Austin gently helped Kimi up as they began their search for a nice hotel. Austin was hoping to get whatever room Kimi wanted, but she was content with a little motel near the station. It was apparent to Austin that Kimi still felt guilty about making them miss the train, but there was nothing he could do to cheer her up at the moment.

As they entered the lobby of the motel, Austin came to realize that the building looked rather clean and well manicured. This came as a huge surprise since there were so few cars in the front. Austin walked up to the counter where a petite old woman wearing a kimono sat with a clipboard in her hands.

"One room for two please."

"Single Bed?"

"Uhh… sure?" Ash said uncertainly, as he had no idea what a Single Bed was.

"Ohohoho! Very well deary, enjoy your stay with your little girlfriend!" the woman laughed heartily.

"What was that all about?" asked Kimi, who had no more knowledge about bed sizes than Austin.

"I don't know, let's just go to our room and get settled for the night."

They finally reached their room after a walk that was _**far **_longer than they expected. As it turned out, the hotel was built to hold 100 rooms, and the main parking lot was in the far back of the building. It was a very pleasant setting, basically a large two-story square with a pleasant little pool/zen garden in the center. They eventually reached their room, a quaint little room that seemed to be well taken care of except one problem… there was a _single _bed.

"I thought the women meant single as a _size_!" yelped Kimi in frustration.

"Same here, now I get why the old lady was laughing to herself…" Austin murmured, embarrassed about the stupid mistake that he had made.

"Well, I guess you can have the bed, I'll just sleep on the couch. This is my fault anyways."

"O-ok… but what couch?"

Austin looked around and realized that this room was far smaller than the average hotel room, and didn't have room to hold a sofa. There was hardly even room for the single chair by the front window.

"Well, I guess I'll just sleep on the floor then" Austin sighed exhaustedly.

"Oh Austin I'm so sorry about this, it's all my fault you have to go through this mess!"

"Don't worry about it Kim, I'm fine with the floor it'll be just like camping outside!" Austin loved it when they had to camp out in the wilderness. The sense of caution as he slept gave him a buzz that can't really be compared to anything else. Well, maybe 'one' thing…

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you guys think? I'm considering combining the next two chapters into one extra long chapter... Tell me what you think of my debut chapter and stay tuned for a new chapter very soon! -Sniper125<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**See? I told you the next chapter would be up soon! Also, I feel pretty proud of how this chapter is 150% longer! Again, please review and help me make this series the best it can be!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any locations that exist in the actual game. However I DO own the characters Austin Keeler, Kimi Lashings, and any non-canon characters mentioned in this story.<strong>

**Austin's and Kimi's **

**Sinnoh ****Adventure of Love**

**Chapter 2**

Austin quickly changed into his usual sleepwear (plaid pajama bottoms and a grey tee). He was having second thoughts about heading directly to the Pokémon Mansion by train. Why not just stay in this town for a little while and get some well needed rest? Kimi could definitely use the break after being drug around half the damn continent all for his sake. Even after all they had been through to this point; a couple fights with the wrong people in Veilstone that sent them into hiding for about a week; skydiving into Lake Valor; and not to mention sightseeing in the safari zone.

Kimi has done a lot for Austin… and when he thought back on it, he never really paid her back for all of the kindness she has given him. Throughout their entire adventure Austin had just assumed that Kimi had enjoyed everything as much as he did. Now that he recalls, she was rather fidgety when we were in the plane ride to Lake Valor. Could she have been afraid of heights? Oh Arceus… if he had put her through such torments just for his enjoyment, he would never be able to forgive himself!

After a few minutes, Kimi came out of the bedroom wearing a short, pink nightgown that just barely covered her cute toned butt. It was apparent that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath, as her breasts looked even nicer than the C-Cup undergarment would advertise. Her medium length hair was pressed down from her favorite pink beanie; the color of her hair perfectly matched her baby blue eyes.

"How do you like my new nightgown?" she asked timidly.

"Y-you look great!" Austin stammered nervously.

Kimi had always used a tent when they went camping, so Austin had never seen Kimi in anything than her usual biker shorts and rather modest workout shirt. Sure they had sleepovers as little kids, but now she was 15 years old and practically a _woman_! How could he not feel nervous around her? Now that he thought about it, she wasn't just cute… she was stunning!

She bent down to pick up a book to read which gave Austin a perfect view of her plain white panties. Austin sat there, mesmerized by the glorious show he was watching. He noticed her turn around a tad too late. He attempted to be focused on a lamp closed to her, but she knew better than that. Her face lit up as she tried to cover her behind and inched over to the bed.

"That was mean of you to look at my panties like that…" she mumbled, expressing her annoyance.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself… you're very pretty in that outfit"

"R-really?"

"Yeah! I've never seen someone as stunning as you" he said a little louder than he had intended.

"T-thanks, I think you look pretty good in your outfit too."

After a moment of awkward silence, they both decided that this would be the best time to go to bed. However, the night had only begun…

**12:00 AM**

If earlier sounded like a heaping pile of stress, then what happens next was a freaking storm… literally. A surprise storm formed over the city overnight and had reached full force by midnight. Austin of course, was sleeping through the downpour like a dog. Kimi on the other hand, was having a _much _tougher time, for she had a secret fear of lightning an could never sleep during a storm. She would usually bring out her trusty Flareon to help comfort her, but there was barely enough room for the two teens. One more body would only make it less comfortable.

Kimi peeked over the side of the bed to see how he was handling the sound. He was just strewn across the floor like a corpse. She lightly tapped him on the shoulder, hoping not to wake him to suddenly. He slowly sat up and looked around in a daze.

"Yawwnn… what's wrong Kimi?"

"Umm… I can't sleep…" whispered Kimi shyly.

"Yea? What do you want me too do about it?"

"Well, I was hoping that you could come sleep up here with me…"

"I don't know…"

"Please! I'm too scared to sleep by myself!" Kimi was coming to tears now.

"Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt…"

Austin crawled under the covers and put his arm around Kimi, who snuggled right up to him like a little Vulpix. He was amazed at how soft and warm her skin was to the touch. She even had a smell that made his mind go blank. He had never noticed these traits in her before.

"I never knew you were afraid of a little lightning" he teased.

"You're so mean! I can't help being afraid… it's scary!" Kimi whined.

"Ha ha, I'm just kidding, I think your little fear is actually kind of cute."

"R-really? I thought you would think less of me for being scared of lightning…"

"Of course not, everyone has a little fear in them!"

"Even you?" "Uh, maybe…"

Kimi giggled as she gave him a light peck on the forehead. She was preparing to go to sleep when Austin did something she never expected. He kissed right then and there. Not just a light peck between friends, but a full of passion and sincerity. She pushed away from him due to the lack of air.

"What was that for?"

"I'm sorry Kimi but I can't keep this in anymore. I'm still not sure about my full feelings, but I care for you a lot… I think I love you."

Kimi's eyes began to water as she returned the favor and kissed him with even more passion and intensity. Their tongues danced in their mouths as if in a ballet of passion. Once they separated, Kimi confessed her own feelings.

"In truth, I've loved you since before we even started this long journey. I was never able to tell you before because I was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same and leave me forever."

Tears began to well up in her eyes again, but Austin crawled over and kissed the tears away, wiping off any stragglers from her cheek. He then simply held her close for what felt like hours. He eventually loosened his grip.

"I would never leave you. From now on, we will always be together."

"Oh Austin, I love you!"

"I love you too… and I always will."

They kissed one last time and cuddled together for the rest of the night, not as friends… but lovers…

**8:00 AM**

Austin sat up and groggily walked over to the bathroom and got ready for the new life he was about to live. He got dressed in his usual outfit of baggy black jeans, a blue hoodie, and a brand new beanie. Wait… new beanie? He took off the beanie and noticed that this was from the same designer as Kimi's beanie.

"Surprise! Do you like the new gift I got you?"

"Like it? I love it! Where did you find one like this?"

The beanie was a special edition with a Master Ball design. It was one of the rarest types.

"Oh, I have my ways…" she said slyly, obviously pleased with her find.

"Well, what do you want to do while we're here?"

"What do you mean? Didn't you want to go to the Pokemon Mansion as soon as possible?"

"Yea, but I think it would be better if we took a day or two of so that we can get some rest. So what do you want to do?"

"Well, I would like to visit the zen garden with our Pokemon."

"That sounds like a great idea! Let's go!"

They both ran out of the room and jollily went through the garden entrance. Once they got inside, both released all of their pokemon. Austin let out Glaceon, Gardevoir, and Vulpix. Ironically, they were all female. Kimi released her best pals Flareon, Espeon, and Eevee. Also ironically, they were all male.

"Well everybody go on and play while we're here. Kimi and I will be over by that tree in the center of the garden."

The pokemon nodded and began dispersing to go about their business. Austin walked and laid his head on Kimi's lap and stared up into the various leaves and branches of the tree. He was still trying to process what had happened the night before. Were they really a _couple _now? Nothing really felt very different. Maybe that just proves how they were all ready pretty close even before they confessed to each other.

He looked Kimi in the face and noticed that she was enjoying this calm atmosphere. While they were busy watching the other pokemon, Glaceon pranced up and snuggled its head into Austin's chest. He smiled, petting the ice pokemon and scratching her head. She let out a soft purr and fell asleep where she lay.

When the pokemon seemed to have had their fill, the two called them back and thought of what to do next. Austin suggested that they go out for dinner. Kimi jumped at the opportunity to try on a new dress she had bought(A red silk dress that ended just above her ankles and had no back). Once they had gone back to the room and changed, Austin hailed a cab and they rode over to one of the best restaurants they could afford. In truth, it was a rather nice establishment. Once they were seated, they began chatting and reminiscing about their past adventures. The date went off without a hitch and they were soon heading home content and happy.

As for what happened when they got home… that's for next time!

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's Chapter 2! I'm sure some people are mad that there isn't a lemon yet. I promise to put in the next chapter! Thanks again for reading and stay tuned for more chapters!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hooray! I know it isn't very much, but I've passed the 100 views mark! I hope everyone will continue to read the story and enjoy it as much as I have been writing it! I know some people must be annoyed that there hasn't been a lemon yet... but don't worry you little horny demons! This chapter should sate you hunger! Anyways, please review so I can improve this story even more! Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any locations that exist in the actual game. However I DO own the characters Austin Keeler, Kimi Lashings, and any non-canon characters mentioned in this story.<strong>

**Austin's and Kimi's **

**Sinnoh ****Adventure of Love**

**Chapter 3**

Kimi happily skipped into the room and fell onto the bed. They had just come home from one of the most fun places they had ever gone to. They had danced till their hearts content; ate some of the best food in town; they even went on a little horse carriage ride with one of the most polite chauffeurs they had ever met. Austin came in soon afterwards and locked the door behind him.

"I don't know if I've ever had so much in one night before! Thank you so much for doing all of that stuff with me!"

"No problem Kimi, I had a great time too! We should definitely do that again sometime."

Austin turned around and pulled out a bottle of champagne he had bought at a liquor store down the street. As he did this, Kimi got out two glasses she found in the mini bar. Once the champagne had been poured out evenly, they both made a toast to their new relationship.

"Wow Austin, I can't believe all that's happened while we've been in this town."

"Yeah, we came here as mere friends, but now we're going to leave it as a couple. I'll never forget what's happened here."

They continued drinking till almost the entire bottle was gone. Kimi could hold her liquor, to the surprise of Austin. She lay down on the bed and held her head. She beckoned for Austin to come over and he was more than willing to comply. They shared an alcohol-influenced kiss, their tongues wrapped around each other in a passionate embrace.

Kimi grabbed his hand and moved it up to her breast. He massaged her breasts until her nipples were standing on end. He slipped her straps down and she proceeded to pull it down to expose her breasts fully. They were covered by a thin bra than was quickly discarded to a corner of the room. He gently kissed the abyss between her breasts before he began sucking on her nipples alternating between the two. She moaned in ecstasy as she proceeded to remove her dress the rest of the way.

Austin took a moment to unbutton the front of his black vest and shirt. Kimi then began undoing his pants and pulled them down to expose his large bulge. She simply stared, amazed at how large his manhood had to be underneath that thin layer of fabric. In one swift move, his underwear was off and his manhood was in her mouth.

She began licking the head, teasing him for a while. She eventually began bobbing up and down, taking a good 5 inches into her mouth. Austin laid his hand on her head and guided her up and down his package. After a few minutes, Austin could feel his climax building up. He lifted Kimi up off of his thing and told her to open her mouth. She complied as he began jerking off. He reached his limit and sprayed his cum all over her face. She began licking the white substance off of her face as Austin moved down to her lower region. He noticed that her panties were stained with arousal. He licked the spot, causing a moan to escape Kimi's lips. He then removed her panties and started eating her out. As he did, he rubbed her clit with his thumb, sending more pleasure through her body.

"Oh Austin! That feel's so incredible! My mind's going blank!"

"Ha ha don't worry baby, this is only the beginning…"

He decided to test her pussy by sticking in his index finger. This caused her to convulse with both surprise and pleasure. Figuring that she was wet enough, he crawled up to her face and positioned his manhood at her entrance.

"This may hurt a little at first, but I promise it will feel good in time."

"Go on, I trust you Austin… just please be gentle at first."

"Don't worry, I'll go slow until you're ready."

He began to slowly enter her pussy. Kimi moaned as the head made its way deeper into her hungry hole. He soon reached some type of wall. He slowly backed out and then rammed through the wall. She let out a cry and began to tear up. He kissed the tears away and proceeded to move slowly. Kimi let out little moans with every thrust. After a few minutes, Austin decided it was time to pick up the pace. He kept speeding up until he was pounding into her as she screamed in ecstasy.

They kept up this pace until Austin felt the urge again. He lengthened his strokes to extend the pleasure. Once he had reached his limit, he let out a grunt as he covered Kimi's insides with his cum. Kimi's screamed in ecstasy as she tightened around Austin and convulsed in pleasure.

After they calmed down from their climaxes, Austin rolled off her exhausted. Kimi rolled over a snuggled up to him and rested her head under his chin. They laid there for a few minutes in a daze.

"That felt amazing! I never thought sex could be so enjoyable."

"Uh yeah, me neither" Austin mumbled, he scratched his nose uneasily.

He hoped Kimi would never find out, but he lost his virginity a long time ago to a five poke whore back in Twinleaf Town. But that's a story for another time…

**The Next Day…**

Austin woke up to find that Kimi had left the spot next to him. He looked around to find that she was nowhere to be seen. He assumed she left early to do some shopping and decided to get ready for the day. He went to the bathroom and noticed that his clothes had been washed and dried.

Once he was done getting ready, he went down to the plaza area for some breakfast. While down there he met some other trainers who decided to walk to the Pokémon Mansion. After they talked for a few minutes, the couple waved goodbye and went on with their business. They seemed happy travelling together and Austin was happy to see someone else enjoying life to the fullest. He went back up to the room to find Kimi sitting there in a new outfit. She donned a new shirt that had a large neck that showed one of her shoulders; a plaid skirt with black leggings; and some running shoes.

"How do you like the new look? I bought you a pair of shoes as well."

"Thanks Kimi, you look amazing. I especially love the skirt." He said slyly, giving her a little wink that made her face turn hot.

"Anyways are you almost ready to go? The train leaves in thirty minutes."

"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to walk there since it's only one town away."

"That sounds like fun! Now we can use the new running shoes I bought!"

Austin was happy to see how excited she was to go walking with him. He was a little worried that she would be disappointed that they couldn't just ride there. But now all they had to do was pack up and get going. After they made sure everything was packed away, Austin closed the door behind them as they headed towards the lobby to checkout.

"I take it you enjoyed your stay?" the woman asked. She had a sly grin on her face as she handed Austin a clipboard.

"Very, thank you for letting us stay here."

The woman laughed as she waved goodbye to the young couple when they left. Once outside of the city, Austin thought it was a good time to let his Glaceon out to get some exercise. The pokémon ran ahead and began playing with some wild Ratata who enjoyed the company of a new playmate. They chased after each other as the two trainers kept on walking down the trail. After they had walked a few miles, the Ratata decided it was time to go home and waved goodbye to Glaceon who came back to Austin's side immediately.

"It's sweet how Glaceon has been so close to you ever since it evolved."

"Yeah, I'd say she's my best pal now. Well, best _Pokémon _pal." He chuckled at his dumb little joke.

"Well, I guess she's my competition huh?"

Glaceon glanced at her with an annoyed look. They both laughed at the gesture. Austin wondered what it would be like to do it with a pokemon…

* * *

><p><strong>There's your lemon! I'm not sure if there will be one in the next chapter, but I'm considering it! Remember to review and help me make this story a huge success! <strong>

**P.S.- I'm happy to say that at least half of the people who have read my debut chapter have also read my follow up! I hope that you will continue to follow my story till the very end! Bye! - Sniper125**


	4. Chapter 4

**Before we start with the latest chapter, let me just thank anyone who is still reading for I have now passed the 200 views mark! I can't believe how quickly this story is growing! Anyways, I feel like I should apologize because this chapter is about 300 words shorter than my usual chapters. I promise to make my next chapter longer than usual. Also, I think I should warn some people that there IS a pokeXhuman section in this chapter, if you don't approve of that kind of writing, then please skip over that section. Thanks again and please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any locations that exist in the actual game. However I DO own the characters Austin Keeler, Kimi Lashings, and any non-canon characters mentioned in this story.<strong>

**Austin's and Kimi's **

**Sinnoh ****Adventure of Love**

**Chapter 4**

It was getting late on the trail and Austin thought it was best that they set up camp. He went out with his Glaceon to go find some firewood while Kimi setup the campsite. He had Glaceon freeze of sections of the trees so he could cut off pieces with little to no effort. When he came back, he had Vulpix light a fire so Kimi could start making dinner.

If there was one thing Austin loved the most about Kimi, it was her cooking skills. All she needed was a fire and some spices and she could turn anything into a 5-star meal. After they had a filling meal of beef stew. Kimi began setting up her tent and Austin got out his sleeping bag. Kimi offered to let Austin sleep with her, but he preferred the outdoors when he could get it. The cool air helped him clear his mind and sleep better. Glaceon walked over to his sleeping bag and laid down beside the opening. Normally he would return her to her pokeball, but tonight he thought it would be okay to keep her out. She did look comfortable after all.

After he changed into his sleepwear, he crawled into his sleeping bag. He stared up at the stars. They always mesmerized and amazed him with their glistening sparkle. Sleep began to creep into his mind as he slipped into a peaceful slumber. The heat from Glaceon's body could be felt through his covers; it made the night feel even better and more comfortable.

Kimi was laying in her bed wide awake, she tried to get some help by letting out her Flareon, but he only made her feel more awake. She could feel the heat radiating from his body and it somewhat turned her on. She wrapped her arms around his midsection and held him close.

(Isn't this wrong? Not only am I thinking of having sex with someone other than Austin, but that someone's a _Pokémon!_)

She looked down and noticed that Flareon was still wide awake. He looked her in the eye, his intentions were obvious. She wasn't sure to feel happy or scared; her mind was jumbled from all of the dirty thoughts she was having. She looked down farther and noticed his arousal. His eyes pleaded for her to help him. Her mind still wasn't made up, but she went ahead and lightly stroked his junk. Moans escaped his mouth as she lightly licked the tip of his penis, sending waves of pleasure throughout his body. Once she assumed she had delayed long enough, she engulfed his entire penis in her mouth.

Flareon moaned in ecstasy as he received his first blowjob ever. He was reaching his limit quickly and could feel a lump rising. His mind went blank as he covered the back of her throat with his cum. Once he came down from his wave of pleasure, Kimi got on all fours and raised her but into the air. Flareon knew what she wanted and it got him hard again instantly. He steadied himself on her ass and then wrapped his arms around her waist as he quickly entered her.

Kimi let out a moan in surprise due to the sudden entrance. Flareon didn't give her time to prepare and simply thrashed her insides with quick and powerful thrusts. Kimi loved how rough he was, every thrust sent waves of pleasure crashing down her body. Flareon could feel his climax approaching, and he pulled out so she could flip over. She then grabbed his penis and began jerking him off. He let out a growl as he shot his cum all over her body. Flareon collapsed next to her exhausted. Kimi thought he deserved a good rest, so she called him back into his pokeball so she could clean up.

Outside, Austin laid there wide eyed as he tried to comprehend what he had just heard. He could only assume what had happened from the noises.

(Oh well, I'll just ask her about it in the morning…)

**The Next Morning…**

"So what were you doing last night?" Austin asked bluntly.

"W-what are you talking about?" Kimi replied, trying to sound innocent.

"I'm talking about the sounds of sex I heard coming from your tent."

"I d-don't know what you're talking about"

"Don't play coy with me, I know something was going on… so who was it?"

"Umm…Flareon…"

Austin jaw almost hit the ground. He burst out laughing to the dismay of Kimi. Her face felt like it was about to melt from the embarrassment.

"What's so wrong about that?" she asked angrily.

Austin tried to hold his laughter so he could talk.

"Nothing's wrong with that, I just thought I would be the first one to do it with a Pokémon."

"You thought about it too?"

"Of Course! You've never lived until you at least _considered _sleeping with a Pokémon."

"Well, I suppose your right… but you're not mad? I thought t you would be angry since I did it with Flareon."

"No way, that wouldn't be fair to the Pokémon if I kept you to myself. Just don't sleeping with any _guys_ and I'll be fine."

"Ok!"

Kimi was in a much better mood now that she knew that Austin was okay with her relations with Flareon. Now that she thought about it, what _if _Austin had relations with his Pokémon? Gardevoir was practically a human anyways. Oh well, if Austin would let her sleep with her Pokémon, she had no right to keep him from doing what he wanted with his.

After breakfast, they picked up their camp and continued down the trail. As they were walking, they noticed a trainer yelling at a Pichu. It was apparent that the Pichu was his; it sat there cowering under the intimidating.

"What a pathetic little piece of trash you can't even beat a Magikarp!" the trainer yelled at the terrified Pokémon.

"Hey buddy! Lay off the poor thing!"

"Mind your own business you damn brat!"

"Brat? That's it!"

Austin came running at the man and socked him right in the chin. The man stumbled backwards; his chin was bleeding profusely.

"Urgh! Forget this, I'm out of here!"

The man started running down the trail and out of site. Austin walked over to the Pichu and sat down beside her. She just stared at the ground sniffling. He patted her on the head in an attempt to comfort her.

"Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?"

The Pichu shook her head and then burst into tears as she jumped on him. He just held her there and let her release her pent up feelings. After she stopped sobbing, he put her down show she could stand.

"I don't think that jerk will be bothering you anymore, so do you want to come along with me?"

The Pichu's eyes sparkled and she nodded excitedly. Austin took out a spare pokeball and pressed the button on top of her head; it opened and sucked her into its core. He pressed to button again to release her.

"There, now let's go! We might be able to make into town before sunset!"

He crouched down and let the Pichu climb up to his shoulder. Kimi giggled at how cute they looked together.

"Well, looks like we have ourselves a kid now huh?" she teased him.

"I suppose so." Austin chuckled to himself as they started down the trail again.

Now he had a new Pokémon _and _a new friend. They finally came within view of the city after climbing over a little hill. Austin and Kimi stood there and soaked in the view of a new city and a new adventure. A new chapter had opened in their book and they were more than willing to read it!

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope I didn't lose any readers because of the lemon! I'm not sure when the next lemon will be. Probably not in the next one, but definitly no farther than three. Thanks for reading and please review! <strong>

**P.S. - Chapter 5 may be coming as soon as tonight! Depends on weither or not I collapse from exhaustion. Later. - Sniper125**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there dear readers! I have a special treat for you! **

**Random Guy: "Porn?"**

**No! Well, sorta... Anyways, I'm especially proud to bring you my longest chapter yet at 2,069 words! I hope this makes up for me kind of slacking off in the last chapter... **

**Well, I hope you enjoy my newest chapter and please REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any locations that exist in the actual game. However I DO own the characters Austin Keeler, Kimi Lashings, and any non-canon characters mentioned in this story.<strong>

**Austin's and Kimi's **

**Sinnoh ****Adventure of Love**

**Chapter 5**

Once they reached the bottom of the hill, Kimi noticed a little inn on the side of the road. They both figured that it would be the best place to stop and rest for the night. Kimi giggled when she noticed that Pichu had fallen on top of Austin's head. He didn't mind and let her lay there. They came into the front room and walked up to the counter. They rang a bell at the front and to their surprise; the woman they met in the town before walked up to the counter.

"Uh, nice to see you again?"

The old woman laughed Austin and Kimi gave her a confused look.

"Oh deary, you must be referring to one of my cousins. I've heard of you though from my cousin in Striaton City. She said you were a feisty couple."

They looked away to try and hide their red faces. The old woman chuckled as she took the clipboard she had given to them and handed Austin two room cards. The couple made their way upstairs so that they could unpack.

Both of them were too tired to check out the City tonight, so they decided to go to bed early. Once they changed into their sleepwear, Kimi gave Austin a peck on the cheek before they got into the bed. Pichu had already made herself at home between their pillows. Austin couldn't dare disturb such a peacefully sleeping Pokémon, and Kimi didn't seem to mind so they just got into bed and made sure not disturb the slumbering Pichu.

"I think Pichu's really taken a liking to you" Kimi whispered.

"Yea, it feels like we're a real family now." Austin joked.

"Yea, just don't get any weird daughter complex."

They both laughed quietly and continued to watch the sleeping creature. Sleep soon overcame their minds as they both slipped into a long, calm slumber…

**The Next Morning…**

Austin awoke feeling surprisingly refreshed and energized. He looked over and saw that Kimi was still sleeping. He leaned over kissed her forehead. He rubbed Pichu's head to wake her up gently. She raised her head slowly, her eyes half closed. Austin got dressed and knelt down to let Pichu climb onto his shoulder. She climbed on top of his head and fell back asleep. He wrote a note telling Kimi that he was going out for awhile and then he closed the door quietly behind him.

Once he got into the city, he read a sign that said "Welcome to Nimbasa City". He looked around and saw all types of stadiums and theatres. To his right he noticed that a carnival appeared to be in town. Maybe he could take Kimi there as a date tonight. He walked further into the city and entered a nearby PokéMart. Once inside, he started looking around for some more Pokémon food and supplies for when they would start up their journey again.

Once he had most of what he thought they needed, he decided to take a walk around the rest of town. There were so many attractions around here that he wondered if people just lived in the stadiums instead of houses. To his left was a sports arena with a filled parking lot. His curiosity got the best of him as he walked through the large entryway. The ticket lady smiled at him as he purchased a ticket and directed him towards the nearest entrance to the field.

Fortunately for him, the game today was a football match. The Nimbasa Pidgeots had a clear advantage over their opponents the Driftveil City Growlithes. It was an enjoyable game as Austin watched the running backs burst the line for huge gains. Driftveil's QB was the main player keeping the game close, throwing for over 200 yards and two touchdowns. Nimbasa had the lead 21-18 and the clock was ticking away for Driftveil. Fortunately for them, they were able to drive down the field in just three plays after a lucky catch from their star receiver. They kicked a tying field goal as the clock ran out, sending the game into overtime. After multiple scoring drives, the game was heading into its fourth overtime with the score tied at 34-34. Driftveil had the ball, but was held to a field goal after an incredible stop at the one yard line.

Nimbasa had the ball and a chance to finally end the game. After a few third down conversions, they were set up with a 3 and 1 from the one yard line. They tried a quick pass to the tight end that went just a little too far to the outside as it fell incomplete. Austin could tell from the way the players looked on the sideline that they wouldn't be able to handle another overtime. The coach knew this as well, as he kept the goal line offense out on the field. The quarterback walked up to his center and prepared for the snap. As soon as the ball was snapped, the quarterback crashed into the back of the center and every single player rushed to the pile as they tried to help him cross the goal line. After what felt like an eternity, the quarterback finally fell forward into the endzone for the game winning touchdown.

The entire stadium roared with applause as the field was rushed in celebration of the team's amazing win. Austin figured he had been out long enough and headed towards the inn. On the way there, he noticed a small store with a beautiful looking necklace in the front window.

(Kimi would love this, I'm sure of it!)

He walked inside and asked the woman behind the counter how much the necklace cost. He was surprised to learn that the necklace was only 2000pk (poke). After he paid the woman, she asked him if he wanted a gift box to go with it. He thanked the woman and happily walked home with his gift. He forgot that he had Pichu on his shoulder and was caught off guard when she jumped down to the ground and ran ahead of him to the room. Once he climbed the stairs he saw Pichu sitting at the door impatiently.

He came into the room and found Kimi sleeping in a chair next to the TV. He smiled at her as he sat his bag behind her chair while bending down to give her a little kiss on the cheek. After that he plopped onto the bed and started to get drowsy. He didn't realize how long he had been gone; it was already noon when he got home. He figured it wouldn't hurt to take a little nap before Kimi woke up, so he closed his eyes and fell into a light daze.

Kimi woke up to find Austin lying across the bed with Pichu curled up on top of his chest. She tip-toed over and gently shook him to wake him up. He slowly sat up and stared into empty space.

"Morning Kimi…"

Kimi giggled out how out of it Austin was.

"It's noon silly, how was your morning?"

"Great, I went out and saw the greatest football game of all time. I got you a gift too."

He walked over to the chair and pulled the box out of the bag and hid it behind his back. Kimi was excited to see what Austin had bought her. He brought the box out from behind his back and placed it gently into her hands. Her eyes shined with anticipation as she unwrapped the golden ribbon keeping the box closed.

Kimi brought her hand to her mouth when she saw the blue and gold necklace and gave Austin a huge hug.

"It's so beautiful Austin! This must have cost you a fortune!"

"Well, I wasn't cheap that's for sure, but I would have paid any price for you to be happy."

She immediately put it on and showed it to Austin so he could see how she looked.

"Well? What do you think?"

"I think that you look absolutely stunning."

Kimi wrapped her arms around him as they shared a kiss that couldn't be separated by anything in the world. Once they had their fill of each other's lips, Austin sat down in the chair so he could think of what to do next when he remembered the carnival he saw near the entrance to town.

"Hey Kimi, I saw a carnival while I was in the city, would you want to go tonight?"

"That sounds like a great idea! I'll get ready!"

Kimi ran into the bathroom to get ready while Austin changed into some better party clothes. He decided to go with a striped zip up hoodie, some black skinny jeans with a red and black buckle, and some new kicks he had bought a long time ago but never found the time to wear. Kimi came out of the bathroom wearing a neon green hoodie he had never seen before, her own pair of skinny jeans, and some slip on shoes with a checkered pattern on the front. Of course she was also wearing her brand new necklace.

"How do I look?" she made a pose that almost knocked him off his feet.

"I've never seen someone who looked as great as you."

Kimi strutted over and planted a kiss on his cheek as they started walking out the door with Pichu close behind. Once they made it to the carnival, Kimi stood their awed by all of the attractions. The first thing they noticed was a stage with a large crowd surrounding it. Heavy bass could be heard resonating from the center. Kimi pulled Austin as they ran towards the crowd and started dancing to the beat of the bass. The music was so intense and everybody started forming a circle so some of the breakdancers could show off their moves. They began performing all sorts of move that involved a lot of flailing limbs.

It was soon Austin's turn and he stepped into the center and started tapping his foot to the beat of the music. After a few minutes his feet started moving as if he was in a trance. The next thing he knew he was sliding backwards on his head and did a back flip onto the stage. Everybody had their hands raised as he dived off of the stage into their arms. Once the crowd had finally let him down, he ran over to Kimi and they continued dancing for what felt like forever.

After a little while, Austin grabbed Kimi's hand and led her to the large ferris wheel at the back of the park. They waited for their turn and once they were in the car, Kimi leaned on Austin's shoulder as they watched the skyline. The ominous glow was breathtaking. Austin wrapped his arm around Kimi's shoulder and they simply sat there calmly. Pichu curled up on Austin's lap and took a quick nap. He scratched the top of her head playfully.

After the ferris wheel, they walked around and viewed all of the many attractions around the area. They ended up in front of a hall of mirrors. Kimi seemed to really want to go in so Austin followed her through the doorway. The entire place was a large maze; everywhere they looked they saw a hundred reflections of themselves. However, Kimi was showing no interest in their many copies. She wrapped her arms around Austin's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. He pressed her against the wall and lifted up one of her legs and wrapped it around his waist.

Their tongues were intertwined as they held each other in a loving embrace. This was all going on to the dismay of the other people in the building. Well, at least to the _female_ guests. One of the employees yelled at them to take it outside. Their faces turned bright red as they quickly fled the building. It was apparent that it was time to go back to the room.

As soon as they got inside, both immediately stripped to their underwear and plopped into the bed. They were too tired to change into their normal sleepwear and just cuddled together as they were. Pichu thought it would be best to sleep on the chair tonight as to not disturb the happy couple…

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! It took me two days to finish this and I hope that my next chapter will be ready a little sooner. I still have school during the week but don't worry! I'm working on this story 247 and I hope to keep at my pace of a chapter a day. I'm not making any promises but I'll try my best! Thanks again for reading and I'll see you in the next installment! - Sniper125**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there readers! Here is the next chapter in the series! Thank you all for the support as I now have almost 500 views! Shoutout to my reader from the Philippines! I just think it's cool that I actually have a reader from a country as far away as the Philippines. Anyways, enjoy my next chapter and please REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any locations that exist in the actual game. However I DO own the characters Austin Keeler, Kimi Lashings, and any non-canon characters mentioned in this story.<strong>

**Austin's and Kimi's **

**Sinnoh ****Adventure of Love**

**Chapter 6**

**The Next Morning…**

Austin was sitting at the small table by their TV drinking a cup of coffee as Kimi was in the bathroom getting ready. He was reading a newspaper when he noticed that there was a Pokémon tournament just outside of the city limits. Once Kimi came out of the bathroom, Austin showed her the ad and asked her if he could enter. Kimi showed no objection and he started getting ready to head towards the stadium.

The stadium was in view after a few minutes of walking. They stood there and soaked in the sight of the magnificent structure. Kimi walked over to the stands with Pichu while Austin stepped up to the signup desk. After a long process of signing liability waivers and information sheets, he was led into the first room for the preliminary battles. These battles took place in an empty room with the standard boundaries. These battles weren't viewed to keep the Pokémon used a surprise for the audience.

His opponent was a punk who obviously thought that he was a Pokémon Champion. Austin just rolled his eyes and let out Glaceon and waited to see what his opponent would use. He threw out his pokeball and out of the blast of light came a Staryu. The punk didn't seem to understand that he was at a huge disadvantage, as he attacked immediately with a Water Gun attack. I countered the attack with a Blizzard, freezing the jet of water and the Staryu whole. I then attacked with a Tackle that sent the poor Pokémon flying backwards into a wall. By regulation the Staryu was ruled out of bounds and disqualified. The punk just shook off the loss and released his second Pokémon which turned out to be a Charmander. Knowing that Glaceon was at a disadvantage, I switched her out with Gardevoir. I attacked first with a Psychic attack that left the Charmander withering on the ground. After he got over the mind control, he attacked with a powerful Flamethrower attack. The fire engulfed my Gardevoir and left some burns on her body.

"Come on Gardevoir! We're almost done here! Confusion!"

Gardevoir looked the Charmander in the eye and her eyes glowed neon blue. The Charmander's eyes became crossed as he started running in random directions before it tripped and fell out of the field. Two down, one to go… Gardevoir fell to her knees as Austin called her back into her pokeball. He would be sure to reward Gardevoir later for her effort. His opponent called out his final Pokémon which turned out to be a rather tough looking Growlithe. Austin decided to use Vulpix as Glaceon and Gardevoir were too tired to start fighting again.

The Growlithe attacked with a surprise Quick Attack that knocked Vulpix back a few feet but appeared to have only done a small amount of damage. He returned the favor withhis own Quick Attack that seemed to have hit a vital area as the Growlithe was reeling from the pain. He took advantage of the moment and finished things off with a simple Tackle. The foe was sent backwards into the wall and lost consciousness.

Vulpix jumped into Austin's arms as they were declared the winners. He walked out the door and was greeted by a wave of reporters. Apparently while there weren't any stands, the entire match was broadcast throughout the stadium. He waved off the reporters so he could head to the built in PokéMart to by some burn medicine for Gardevoir. After he was done shopping, he released Gardevoir and had her sit on a bench as he applied the ointment. She winced at the pain as the ointment was rubs onto her wounds. Her face turned red when Austin applied it to a burn on her thigh. Austin noticed and laughed quietly to himself. After all of the Pokémon were taken care of and back to full health, Austin started towards the finalists' room. When he entered, he found out to his displeasure that the same trainer who abandoned Pichu was also taking part in the tournament.

The man recognized him and walked up to him trying to look intimidating. Austin would have none of it and stood his ground.

"So we meet again you little punk. How's that little rat doing?"

"If you must know we're taking care of her, which is more than what you can say."

"Whatever, I've been better off ever since I ditched that weak excuse of a Pokémon."

"You won't be saying that when I destroy you in this competition."

At that, Austin walked past the man to check who he was to be battling against next. He went down the list of names and photos and noticed that his next battle was against a rather cute girl. After waiting for about an hour so the battles before him could commence, he entered the arena and was blasted by the applause of thousands of cheering friends. He was surprised to see how popular he became after winning just one battle.

He entered his side of the field as his opponent entered her own. The battle went on just like any other and Austin won with relative ease. The next few battles went on in the same fashion until he reached the finals. As Austin had hoped, his opponent was none other than the man he hated with a burning passion. The man scoffed at him and released his first Pokémon which turned out to be a strong looking Snivy, the pompous Pokémon glanced at Austin like he was nothing but trash. He decided to show her that he was no push over; sending Vulpix out as his starter.

The man started the battle with a Razor Leaf attack which I countered with a simple Ember. The leaves disintegrated in mid air and a few remaining flames hit the Snivy in the chest, leaving a few burns. The man continued his attack by using Quick Attack to catch my Vulpix off guard. Once she regained her composure, she used a Flamethrower to finish the opponent off. Fire enveloped the Snivy, causing great damage throughout its body as the Pokémon collapsed in defeat.

Both Pokémon were returned to their pokéballs as the match continued. The man next sent out his next Pokémon which turned out to be a Ditto, I decided it was time to send out Glaceon as it would be too difficult to fight another Gardevoir. The Ditto immediately transformed into an exact copy of my Glaceon. I attacked first with a Quick Attack in order to set the pace of the battle. I then attacked with Ice Shard as soon as Glaceon was set up for another attack. The attack hit the opposing Glaceon on the side, leaving a large gash.

The man attacked back with a Blizzard that froze the entire field but only did a small amount of damage to Glaceon directly. He struck back with a simple Tackle that sent the opposing Glaceon backwards and almost out of bounds. Austin could tell that both Pokémon were getting tired and he decided to end this quickly with another Ice Shard attack. The piece of ice slammed into the Glaceon, sending it flying backwards into the wall. An imprint was left when the Pokémon turned back into a normal Ditto. After the Pokémon were returned for a second time, the two trainers sent out their last two Pokémon.

Gardevoir stared into the eyes of a fierce looking Rhydon that was in no mood to be toyed with. The Pokémon rushed Gardevoir in a heated rage. Gardevoir easily dodged the clumsy attack and used Psychic to stop the enraged Pokémon from running Austin over instead. After a few seconds of being suspended in midair, Gardevoir threw the Rhydon back to his side of the field. The man had finally gained control of his Pokémon and attacked with a Magnitude that shook the entire foundation of the stadium. The fissure caused Gardevoir to fall to her knees which the man took advantage of and hit Gardevoir square in the chest; sending her flying backwards.

"Gardevoir you need to get up! Please!"

Gardevoir struggled to get up, but once she had her balance, she used Psychic again and sent the Rhydon flying straight up into the air and it smashed through the sky line. After she let go, the Pokémon came crashing down and left a crater in the ground when it landed. Fortunately, Rhydon were tough Pokémon and it was only knocked out. Austin rushed onto the field and gave Gardevoir a huge hug as they were declared the winners of the tournament. Fans rushed the field to congratulate him on his amazing victory. Kimi was able to squeeze through the crowd and he hugged her and Gardevoir at the same time as they walked up to a stage setup next to the field to accept his award. After the ceremony, everyone started heading home as Austin, Kimi, and Gardevoir walked home.

Once they reached the room Kimi started getting ready for bed. Austin on the other hand, had other thoughts in mind.

"Hey Kimi, mind if I take Gardevoir out to celebrate?"

"Not at all, you too deserve it after that amazing win."

Gardevoir happily skipped behind Austin as he walked out the door and down the stairs and into town. They crossed an ice cream stand and Austin decided to buy them both a cone to share as it was her favorite treat. Once they had the ice cream, the two sat down on a bench in a nearby park and enjoyed the snack.

"You were amazing out there Gardevoir. I felt horrible when I had you get up after that cheap Tackle that jerk hit you with."

Gardevoir simply blushed and looked down smiling. It was obvious that she was flattered by how much Austin cared for her. So many things were rushing through her mind. The main thing was how strong her feelings for him were. She knew that he was in a relationship with that Kimi girl, but damn it! She wanted him too!

Once they had finished the cone, Austin thought it would be nice to just walk around the town and enjoy the sites. They cut through a dark alley when Gardevoir gave Austin a very pleasant surprise…

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I couldn't add in the "fun" part... But I promise to make a mini chapter real soon! If you don't like lemons then I reccomend that you just wait for me to write the real Chapter 7 and skip the next one. But I would still appreciate it if you read it anyways! Thanks again for following my series this far and I promise to keep working my hardest until the very end! Later. - Sniper125<strong>


	7. Chapter 65

**I told you guys that the second part would be up soon! Like I said before, this isn't exactly a FULL chapter, I just thought it would be best to make this its own mini chapter for reason unkown even to me. WARNING! This "chapter" is literally just a big romance scene, if you are not interested in that kind of stuff... then I reccomend you wait until I get the REAL chapter 7 finished. Anyways, thanks for reading and please REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any locations that exist in the actual game. However I DO own the characters Austin Keeler, Kimi Lashings, and any non-canon characters mentioned in this story.<strong>

**Austin's and Kimi's **

**Sinnoh ****Adventure of Love**

**Chapter 6**.5

Gardevoir wrapped her arms around Austin's body as she kissed him with all her might. Austin had to push her away. Not because he didn't like it; he just needed to breath. Gardevoir stared at him; shocked by her own actions. She covered her mouth and began to tear up as she fell to her knees sobbing. Gardevoir got up and started walking away from him sniffling when he grabbed her wrist.

Gardevoir looked him in the eyes and saw nothing but pure sincerity as he pulled her back into a tight embrace. Her wounds still hurt from the battle, but she didn't care. They shared a passionate and lust filled kiss. Their tongues were dancing in each other's mouths as Austin started fondling her breasts. She let out a soft moan that only encouraged him further as he slipped down the straps her dress (that all Gardevoirs seemed to wear) and began sucking on her stark white nipples. She moaned softly into his ear, urging him to continue. While his mouth was giving her breasts plenty of attention, his hand moved down to under her dress (which was shorter than the usual Gardevoir gown; hers only went down to just above her knees.) to play with her pussy.

Once he figured that he had teased her enough, he knelt down and started licking the outside of her walls. He could feel her tighten around his tongue as he continued to eat her out. After a few minutes of the special treatment, Gardevoir let out a soft moan as she came on his face, covering it with her love juices. She pulled him up to her level and started licking her cum off of his face and kissed him again.

Once his face was clean, she knelt down and unbuttoned his pants to give him the same kind of treatment. She grabbed his manhood and stroked it gently to get him going. Once he was nice and hard, she licked the head and quickly bobbed her head up and down on his penis. Waves of pleasure crashed down on his body as he laid his hand on top of her head and guided her further down his dick. He stopped once she started to gag, but she would just go right back down on him. It soon became too much as he came hard inside of her mouth. Jets of cum hit the back of her throat as he rode the wave of pleasure till the very end.

He then told her to lean against the wall as he began to press his head against her entrance. She let out a yelp in surprise as he started to quickly thrust in and out of her. Her mind was going blank from all of the pleasure and tightened around him as she came for a second time. Austin smiled to himself, proud that he was able to please her so well. After a few more minutes of rough love making, Austin felt his climax rising as he started to thrust deeper into her. Before he reached his limit, he turned her around and had her wrap her legs around his waist. All he needed was a few more thrusts and he coated her insides with his steamy white cum.

Austin had to catch her and lay her down gently as he cleaned her up and then him. He picked her up bridle style and hailed a cab.

"Is she all right buddy?" the driver asked with a concerned look.

"Oh don't worry; she just had a little too much to drink."

"Pokémon sure can pound 'em down huh?" the driver chuckled to himself.

Austin gave him an awkward grin. Gardevoir laid her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her. A smile appeared on her tired face. He kissed her on the forehead as they slept through the whole car ride. Once they arrived at the room, Austin thought it would be best that Gardevoir slept in her pokeball. He gave her one last kiss goodnight and then returned her so she could rest.

As for him, he slowly changed into his sleepwear and crawled into bed with Kimi. He wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep with her in his arms…

* * *

><p><strong>As always, thanks again for reading and stay tuned for lucky chapter 7! Later - Sniper125<strong>


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey there readers! I'm just a few readers away from reaching 1,000 views! I'm so excited about my newest chapter! I'm going to keep working hard to stay at the pace of a chapter a day! Anyways, thanks for reding and please REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any locations that exist in the actual game. However I DO own the characters Austin Keeler, Kimi Lashings, and any non-canon characters mentioned in this story.<strong>

**Sinnoh ****Adventures of Love**

**Chapter 7**

Austin looked around him and saw something he hoped he'd never have to witness. Kimi stared at him wide eyed; she was trapped in a cage that was suspended above a deep cavern. He tried to move and help her, but his feet were planted on the ground and refused to rise no much how much he will them to.

While he struggled he heard a shriek behind him. Gardevoir was seen trapped in the grip of a giant Onyx. Right when it seemed that her life was about to come to an end; a man in a black hood commanded the large beast to stop. He turned around and stared at Austin. His face was hidden by the black shroud.

"Well man, who's it gonna be?"

"Who are you? Let them go!"

"Sorry, no can do. You can only save one… so who's it gonna be? You have three seconds.

3… 2… 1…"

Austin sat up quickly; beads of sweat were dripping from his face. He looked around and saw Kimi sleep soundly next to him. He let out a sigh of relief and lay back down. What was with that crazy dream? After glancing at the clock, he decided he might as well get ready for the day. Once everybody was awake and dressed; Kimi snuck up behind Austin and wrapped her arms around his waist. He held her hand and gave it a light peck.

"Was something wrong last night? You were thrashing around in your sleep."

"Uh no, I just had a bad dream."

"What was it about?"

"I don't really remember…"

"Oh… well all right… As long as you're okay."

She gave him a peck on the cheek and went to go watch TV. As far as he knew there was no reason to make her worried over a little nightmare. After a few hours of just lying around the room, Austin thought it would be nice to take Kimi to the movies.

Once they reached the theatre he let Kimi choose the movie that they would view. Unfortunately for him, she decided that they would watch "The Life and Times of Julie"; a movie that was too cheesy to even be considered a chick flick. But whatever, as long as Kimi was happy.

After the movie had concluded with a cliché kissing scene, the couple thought it would be best to go get dinner. Since they weren't exactly dressed to eat fancy, they just went to a nearby ramen stand. They chatted for awhile until clouds started forming in the sky. It subsequently started pouring, causing Austin to grab Kimi's hand and lead her towards a bus stop canopy. They sat on the bench huddled together for warmth. A bright light flashed followed by a loud boom. Kimi's grip tightened around his arm and she buried her face into his shoulder. Austin quickly hailed a cab and guided her in to the backseat. Once they reached the inn, Kimi thought it would be a good idea to take a shower.

They both got undressed and walked into the steam of hot water. Austin wrapped his arms around her and cradled her as they were warmed up by the water. Kimi turned around and laid hey hands on his chest as they shared a kiss. Their tongues wrestled for control as both of them became light-headed due to the lack of oxygen. They didn't care. They just wanted to be close to each other. After they got out of the shower, Austin grabbed Kimi from behind and started kissing the back of her neck. She closed her eyes to heighten the pleasure.

"Please don't leave me…"

"Silly, why would I ever leave your side?"

"I don't know… I just feel like something bad will happen soon."

"Well, if anything happens, I'll always stay by your side."

She leaned over and gave him a kiss as they fell asleep for the night…

**The Next Morning…**

Austin rose out of his bed and quietly got dressed. He used caution so as to not disturb Kimi. He wrote her a note telling her that he wasn't feeling well and that he was going out for a little while to clear his head. That was somewhat true, minus the part he left out about bring Gardevoir along with him.

As soon as he was far enough away from the inn, he released Gardevoir. The Pokémon rubbed her eyes and look at Austin, wondering what was wrong. He just walked up to her and kissed her slowly. She was caught by surprise at first, but then she quickly melted into his embrace. Gardevoir still had her eyes closed when Austin finally pulled away. He cleared his throat to snap her out of her trance.

(I know about your vision…)

Austin stared at Gardevoir, flabbergasted by what he just heard.

"You can read my mind? Why didn't you ever tell me?"

(You never asked.)

Gardevoir giggled when Austin's face turned bright red with embarrassment.

(So, what did you want to talk to me about?)

"Couldn't you just read my mind?"

"That ruins the power of the bond between us. I prefer to talk to people instead of read their minds. I only read your mind before because you seemed troubled by something. I can tell you now that nobody is going to be dying anytime soon."

Austin let out a huge sigh of relief.

"But what does my vision mean if nobody dies?"

(I'm not sure; my powers can only do so much. But the important thing is that nobody is in great danger.)

"That's good… I don't know what I would have done if I lost you…"

Gardevoir looked away, trying to hide her blushing face. Austin could see a smile creep up on to her face.

(Well, I'm not going anywhere… that you can be sure of that.)

She leaned over from where she was sitting and kissed him on the cheek. He grabbed her hand and pulled her in for another kiss. Her eyes closed again as he slowly pull down her dress. He then started caressing her breasts. Her nipples started to harden as he started sucking on them; switching between the two. He took his free hand and rubbed her pussy, which was already sopping wet. She moaned as pleasure swept throughout her body.

Her limit was approaching as her breath started to go ragged. After a few more strokes from his hand she tightened around his fingers as she came for the first time. He brought the fingers to her mouth so she could clean his fingers of her love juices. Once his hand was clean, he unzipped his pants and brought his manhood to her mouth. Her mouth opened as he gently entered. She then started bobbing her head up and down, making sure cover every inch with her saliva. Once it seemed like he was lubed up enough; Gardevoir pushed him onto his back and crawled on top of him. She positioned herself directly above him and slowly lowered herself down his penis.

Austin groaned from the pleasure as Gardevoir started moving her hips up and down. He was amazed at how she was able to take in all of his six inches as she continued to bounce up and down. He was reaching his limit fast. To slow down the process, he turned her over and had her get on her knees. He then reentered her and started thrusting in and out of her. Her eyes clenched shut as she came for a second time. The tightness was almost too much for him. But things were not going to end here. He pulled out and pressed his head against the entrance of her ass.

Her eyes widened, expressing a little uncertainty. But she trusted him and let him do what he wished. He starting pushing in and she cried from a mixture of pleasure and pain. Austin was in disbelief at how hot and tight her ass was. It felt like his penis was going to melt from the sensation he felt. He could hold in no longer as he filled her anus with his cum. Gardevoir's body shook all over as she came a third time from the feeling of having her ass filled up. Austin slowly pulled out of her and fell onto the ground next to her.

Their breath was ragged from the lovemaking. Gardevoir put on her dress and lay down next to Austin underneath a large tree. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile and closed her eyes.

(That felt so amazing…)

"I was afraid that you would be mad about that last part." Austin smiled awkwardly.

(I would never get mad as long as you were happy. I kind of enjoyed it myself anyways.)

She raised her head and kissed him again.

(Who knows, maybe next time I'll ask you to do it.)

Austin chuckled and laid his head on top of hers. They both closed their eyes and took a well needed nap.

Austin woke up and squinted as the light from the sun hit his eyes. He looked down to find Gardevoir still asleep on his shoulder. He gently shook her to wake her up. She opened her eyes half way and yawn as she stretched out her muscles. They both got up and started walking home when Austin glanced down at his watch to find out that it was 2:00 PM.

"Aw man, I hope Kimi isn't getting worried about me."

(I'm sure she'll be fine. You have a life of your own you know.)

"Is something wrong? You seem a little mad."

(Oh it's nothing, I guess I'm just a little tired still.)

"I'm sure that Kimi wouldn't mind us taking another nap in the room."

(Would she care if you slept with me?)

"I don't think she would have any room to talk after what she did with Flareon."

Gardevoir giggled as she remembered how he couldn't stop thinking of doing it with her after he caught on to what Kimi had done. They soon reached the room and discovered that Kimi was out as well. They stripped down to their underwear (She wore the standard white underwear of all Gardevoir.) and crawled into the bed together. Austin wrapped his arm around her waist as they cuddled for the rest of the afternoon…

* * *

><p><strong>If you hadn't noticed before, I shortened the title. Does it mean a change to soon arrive in the story? Does it mean someone will actually die? Did I do it just to mess with you guys? Stay tuned and you'll find out soon enough! <strong>

**P.S.- I've decided to make this story between 15 and 20 chapters, so we've almost reached the halfway point! Where should I send them next? Distance in the game doesn't matter as it should be obvious that I've modified the world heavily. Later. - Sniper125**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey there readers! I hope you're enjoying the story as much as I am! I feel like I must apologize due to the fact that this chapter is by far the smallest chapter I've written so far... I feel aweful about it, but I've been having massive writer's block. I've posted this to try and keep up with my daily posting; but I might take two days for the next chapter and make it twice as long as my usual chapters. Anyways, thanks for reading and please REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any locations that exist in the actual game. However I DO own the characters Austin Keeler, Kimi Lashings, and any non-canon characters mentioned in this story.<strong>

**Sinnoh ****Adventures of Love**

**Chapter 8**

Kimi arrived home and was shocked to find Austin sleeping with another woman.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Austin rolled over, glanced at her, and then yawned.

"This 'woman' happens to be a Pokémon."

The Pokémon sat up and smiled at Kimi. Her face turned hot with embarrassment as Gardevoir's breasts were clearly visible.

"Well… regardless that it's Gardevoir, what are you two doing?"

"We were a little tired from our walk so we decided to take a nap together."

"Oh… well I guess it's okay if that's all that happened."

(He won't tell you, but we made love while we were out on our walk and we've done it before that as well.)

Kimi's eyes widened, she could not believe what she had just heard in her mind. Did Gardevoir just communicate with her telepathically and did she just say that she had sex with him _multiple_ times? Austin just looked at the two of them, clueless to the argument raging on between the girls in front of him.

"Well it looks like you're just fine with your little whore of a Pokémon!"

"Hey, she is not a whore! What's gotten into you guys?"

"Oh just forget it! I'm out of here!"

She let the door slam behind her as she stormed out of the room. Austin rested his head in his hands and let out a sigh.

"What the hell was her problem?"

Gardevoir's eyes started to water.

(Oh Austin, it's my entire fault! I told her what we did this morning… I'm so sorry!)

"Don't worry; I'm not mad at you. But I think we should just stay at friends until we can sort this out."

(O-ok… I'm really sorry about all of this…)

"It's alright, go on back to sleep. I'm going to go look for Kimi."

He gently closed the door as he went to search for Kimi. It took a few hours before he noticed her sitting on a bench in a small park. It was apparent from her heaves that she was sobbing. He slowly walked up and sat next to her on the bench.

"I'm so sorry for all of the trouble I've cause you. I didn't know me being with Gardevoir would hurt you so much…"

"No, I'm sorry for acting the way I did. I should never have said all those things I did. I should be more accepting since you let me be with Flareon."

"You have every right to be angry, Gardevoir is a little more human than a Flareon."

She let a small smile creep across her face, but still kept her head down.

"However, I'm not going to stop seeing her because of this, it's not fair to her. I'm sorry that I can't make a decision now, but my mind is too jumbled for me to make a clear decision."

"That's fine; I just want to fix everything that's gone wrong today."

"Okay then, should we head home now? Gardevoir must be worried sick."

"Okay!"

The two finally got up and started walking home. Once they got to the door, Austin took a deep breath and opened the door quietly. As soon as he opened the door; Gardevoir instantly jumped on him and wrapped her arms around him. She soon realized what she was doing and gave Kimi a huge hug as well.

(Oh thank god you two are okay! I was so worried that something bad happened to you guys!)

"Don't worry, we're both fine. Were you okay while we were gone?"

(Oh I was fine, Pichu over there played with me while you were out.)

She looked down, scared to look Kimi in the eye.

(I'm sorry Kimi; I never should have said all of those things to you… You didn't deserve it.)

"It's okay, I'm sorry as well."

They gave each other one more hug before Austin cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Now that everything is somewhat back to normal, I think it would be best that we start thinking of heading for a new town."

"That sounds like a great idea! Where should we go?"

* * *

><p><strong>I told you this chapter was short! I swear that my next chapter will be the longest yet! Also, I feel like a complete moron for having named my story Sinnoh Adventures... yet all of the cities are from the Unova region and none of the Pokemon I've used so far are from the Sinnoh region! I'm so sorry for this huge mistake on my part! Well, I'll be back in a day or two with my longest chapter to date! Later. - Sniper125<strong>


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey there readers! Deepest apologies for not updating when I said I would, but finals arrived and I had to finish that before I could add another chapter! I've actually had this chapter done for about a week on my iPod... but I never had time to retype it on my computer. That was when I realized that my iPod has email... so I've been spending hours pointlessly copying the story word for word... Anyways, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any locations that exist in the actual game. However I DO own the characters Austin Keeler, Kimi Lashings, and any non-canon characters mentioned in this story.<strong>

**Sinnoh ****Adventures of Love**

**Chapter 9**

Kimi quickly glanced around the room to check for anything they might have forgotten while packing. After making sure that everything was packed; she closed the door behind her as she hurried to meet Austin outside. He was leaning against a light post when Kimi walked through the door.

"Ready to go?"  
>"Yep! I can't wait to see our parents again!"<br>"Me neither, it's been too long since we've last been to Twinleaf Town."  
>"Do you have any plans for when we get there?"<br>"I don't know... I might go see the professor to learn about his research." guilty  
>"That sounds like fun, the first thing I'm going to do is head over to my mom's house. I'm so excited!"<br>They soon hailed a cab and rode to the train station. Once they had everything arranged and loaded onto the train, Austin let out Gardevoir so she could stretch her muscles. The pokemon yawned and stretched her back before sitting next to Austin.  
>(Where are we going?)<br>"To Twinleaf Town."  
>(Twinleaf Town? So will I finally get to meet your parents?)<br>Austin's face turned bright red. He looked out the window to hide his face.  
>"I suppose so, I guess I've been gone so long that they never knew I caught you. I wonder what dad'll think of me owning a Gardevoir; you should probably avoid my brother."<br>"Your brother seemed pretty nice to me; always so polite."  
>"That's only for show; he's a true sex demon on the inside."<br>Gardevoir's eyes widened as her faced turned red as well.  
>(He's not going to do anything to me is he?)<br>"Nah, he's one if those romantic types... Even if he wanted to, I wouldn't let him lay a finger in you."  
>"What about me?"<br>"Sorry, I can only protect one girl at a time."  
>"What?"<br>"I was only kidding! Of course I'll protect you from that monster of a brother."  
>He leaned over and threw his arms around both of them and they had a large group hug.<br>(I'll stay by your side to make your job easier.)  
>Gardevoir giggled and nuzzled her head into his neck. He rubbed the top of their heads as they rode out the rest of the trip...<p>

That Afternoon...

The three friends were awakened by a loud whistle as the train stopped in Twinleaf Town. Once all of the bags had been loaded off the train; the group decided to just walk the rest of the way. Twinleaf Town wasn't exactly the biggest city in the region after all.  
>After only a few minutes of walking, they reached Kimi's home; a pleasant 2-story house painted yellow like a dandelion. Her mother was in the garden, working hard to take care of her famous tulips.<br>"Excuse me miss, but we're looking for your daughter."  
>"Sorry, she's off some- Kimi!"<br>She immediately ran over to her daughter and they both hugged each other. She noticed Austin standing next to them and gave him a big hug as well. She also noticed Gardevoir; she stood there speechless.  
>"What a beautiful Pokémon! Who's is it?"<br>"She's mine, I found her a few months ago."  
>Austin looked away to hide his proud smile. He wasn't the only one who thought she was beautiful. Gardevoir could sense his feelings and smiled shyly.<br>"So how long will you be staying?" Kimi's mother asked.  
>"We're not really sure, probably a few days at least."<br>"Well, feel free to come over for dinner anytime you like!"  
>"I might have to take you up on that offer." He chuckled.<br>"But I should go to my house for now. I'll be by later today, okay Kimi?"  
>"Sure thing! See you later Austin!"<p>

Austin picked up his bag and started towards his own house. He didn't live far, the whole reason he and Kimi had become friends was because they were the only kids on the block that were their age. Being a nine year old among thirteen year olds wasn't exactly a glamorous experience. So Austin decided to just hang out with Kimi. Kimi was always shy around him, she would always follow him where lever he went and do whatever he did. He never really knew why, but she always seemed to be shy around other people as well, even more so than she was to him. Austin thought it would be best to not hit any possible land mine and never asked her why she was so shy.

He soon came up to his home. It was a quaint little home. The powder blue paint job complimented the well trimmed lawn perfectly. He walked to the back and opened the screen door that led into the kitchen. His parents always kept the backdoor unlocked just in case he came home unexpectedly like today. He always thought this was unease, but oh well; there was nothing he could do about it.

His parents usually worked mornings on the weekend, so he wasn't surprised to find the house empty. After making sure his shoes were hidden in the closet, he walked upstairs and fell on his old bed. It was amazing seeing how everything was just the way it was when he had left three years ago. Since his parents usually didn't get home till noon, he let Gardevoir back out. There were some creepers around town that would love to mess with her. The Pokémon stretched her arms and looked around the room.

(Wow! you have such a boyish room with all the racing things.)  
>She laid down on the bed and took a deep breath. Austin's scent filled the room.<br>"This stuff is from a few years ago, so I've out grown most of this stuff."  
>"Oh? Then what about this?"<br>She held up a magazine with a picture of a nude girl on the cover.  
>"Hey! Give that back!"<br>They wrestled around on the bed until both were too tired to keep on fighting. Gardevoir rolled over on her side and laughed softly.  
>(You know, you won't be needing these anymore now that you have me.)<br>"I suppose so, but I'm too tired to do anything today. Besides, my parents could show up any minute. Can we cuddle for tonight?"  
>(I'd like that...)<p>

Gardevoir scooted over to him and wrapped her arms around him. She let her head rest underneath her chin. He gently rubbed her head as they both fell into a light slumber...

A Few Hours Later...

Austin rose out of bed to the gentle smell of dinner. He quietly snuck downstairs to see who was in the kitchen. As he thought, the one cooking was his mother. To anybody else, she would have been the most beautiful woman they would ever lay eyes on. Her brown, shoulder length hair went well with her rather small figure that would make her look around 21 despite being 32. To Austin however, she was just his mother. He cautiously walked behind her, making sure to not disturb anything. He gently wrapped his arms around her neck.  
>"Welcome home dear. How was your day at- Austin! I didn't know you were coming back! When did you get here?"<br>"Oh, I've been taking a nap upstairs since noon."  
>"I didn't even notice you came home! How have you been?"<br>"Great actually, I've caught some new Pokémon since I was here last."  
>"Well, I can't wait to meet them."<p>

She gave her son a hug and continued to prepare dinner as Austin went to the living room to watch TV. His father came down later. It was apparent that he too had been taking a nap.

"Hey Gloria, who's in the living room?"  
>"Go see for yourself Joseph."<br>His jaw dropped when he saw Austin sitting on the couch.

"Hey dad, long time no see."  
>"Son! It's nice to have you back for a change! How have your travels been?"<br>"Good, I'll tell you the details when supper's ready."  
>Joseph shrugged and walked over to the table and waited for dinner. Austin thought it was strange that his brother wasn't here yet.<br>"Hey, where's Michael?"  
>"He'll be back in time for dinner. He has some work to finish before he can come home."<br>"Okay then, I'll be right back; I have someone I'd like you to meet."  
>He walked up to his room and shook Gardevoir softly. She squinted at him and yawned quietly.<br>(What's wrong?)  
>"Nothing, it's time to meet my parents."<br>(Ooh I can't wait!)  
>They both walked down the stairs. Austin went into the kitchen first.<br>"Mom... Dad... I'd like you to meet Gardevoir!"  
>She walked into the kitchen room. She bowed to them and stood up; her hands were hiding behind her back as she looked down shyly.<br>"Wow son! That's an impressive catch! When did you find her?"  
>"Just a few weeks after I last came to visit."<br>"She's so beautiful! I've seen a lot of Gardevoir in my life, but none have shined like her."  
>Gardevoir revealed a small smile as she continued to look down at the ground.<br>(It's a pleasure to meet you both, I hope to not be a bother to you two.)  
>Both of their mouths fell open.<br>"Wow! We didn't know Gardevoir could speak!"  
>"Well, she can't exactly speak per say, but she can communicate through telepathy."<br>"That's incredible! Nice to meet you as well Gardevoir. Please make yourself at home. Dinner will be ready very soon."

It wasn't long before Michael walked through the front door. He was still wearing his accounting shirt. Though Michael may be a complete perv to most people (He claims to be a Playboy); he makes an honest living at the Pokémon Center in Sandgem Town. Austin could only assume that Michael was in heaven working there. Even he would love to work beside the beautiful Nurse Joy as dozens of young, beautiful women would visit to heal their Pokémon. As soon as he noticed Austin at the table, he quickly raced over and gave Austin a huge bear hug.

"Hey there little bro! What brings you here to this neck of the woods?"

"I just thought it was time to come visit you guys again."

Michael let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Oh, to be on an adventure again… enjoying the company of hundreds of exotic women from every corner of the continent. I envy you brother."

"Whatever you say; I don't think I need a different woman every hour like you do."

The siblings laughed together. Michael then walked upstairs and quickly changed into his street clothes. He wore his usual black t-shirt with a silver skull painted across the front, baggy jeans that sagged slightly, and some striped kicks. The outfit seemed to fit him perfectly with his red eyes and shaggy brown hair. Nobody knew why, but he had actually been born with red colored eyes. The doctors saw nothing wrong with his sight, so Austin's parents just left them as they were. They definitely gave him something to talk about on his dates. Once he came back downstairs, Michael froze where he stood as he stared at Gardevoir wide-eyed.

"Who is this fine specimen?"

Michael eyed her over and licked his lips. Gardevoir gave a slight shudder and looked away.

"This is Gardevoir, and she is _my_ Pokémon. Please don't try anything with her. I really don't want to kill you."

Michael laughed, but quieted down when he saw a look of death in Austin's eyes.

"Don't worry brother, I would never do anything to somebody else's Pokémon. Well, at least not a family member's…"

The entire family laughed together as they enjoyed the hearty meal that Austin's mom had prepared. Gardevoir was shy at first; but a few glasses of wine later and she was "talking" up a storm.

(Wow, this wine is almost better than sex!)

The entire group burst out laughing at the comment. Gardevoir just sat their giggling and hiccupping at her own drunken joke. She leaned over and wrapped her arms around Austin's neck.

(I'm having so much fun tonight; your mother can really hold her alcohol!)

"Silly, she isn't drunk because you keep swiping her glass!"

(I do? I guess I thought she was just pouring me another one.)

"Well guys, I think both of us have had enough to drink for one night. We'll be heading to bed now."

"Ok son, just call if you need anything."

Austin picked Gardevoir up bridle style, and carried her upstairs. He gently laid her down on his bed and then changed into his sleepwear. Once they were both under the covers; Austin whispered to Gardevoir to find out that she was out cold. He simply scooted next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. They slept away the rest of what was left of the night…

* * *

><p><strong>There you go my dearest readers! Shoutout to Infinity-Arrowfan237 for posting my first review! Even though it was rather short... I'm happy to see that someone is enjoying my series! Please review so I can meet some of my readers! Later. - Sniper125<strong>

**P.S.- I just wanted everyone to know that I have now reached over 2,000 views! Thank you guys for being so commited to the series!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey there readers! Here's my latest chapter for my debut series! I can't believe that I've alread hit 10 chapters! I also can't believe that I have over 2,700 views! Thanks so much for supporting this story! I hope to continue pleasing you guys with the story! I know that there hasn't been any XXX content for awhile, and I'm not sure when I'll be making the next one... so just keep reading and I'll be sure to surprise you when it happens!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any locations that exist in the actual game. However I DO own the characters Austin Keeler, Kimi Lashings, and any non-canon characters mentioned in this story.<strong>

**Austin's and Kimi's **

**Sinnoh ****Adventure of Love**

**Chapter 10**

Austin woke up early to find his head feeling like someone was hitting him with a bat. He was somewhat thankful that the pain was only caused by an immense hangover. He cursed the local government for legalizing alcohol for teens. Once his pain had more or less subsided; Austin tip toed downstairs to make Gardevoir some medicine and breakfast. If his headache was so big from just a few glasses; then she would probably destroy his room fruit to make the pain go away. Austin didn't even want to imagine what his mother would do if he trashed his room after only being home for one night.

After he made sure everything was ready; he carefully carried the tray of eggs and toast upstairs to his bedroom. It surprised him that Gardevoir enjoyed something as messy as eggs, but as long as it made her happy. He quietly opened the door and saw her still curled up in a make shift ball. Her arms were were wrapped around her legs as she continued to sleep.

Austin gently shook her so that she could get up as carefully as possible. The gesture seemed in vain; as Gardevoir instantly held her head in her hands. Her pain was apparent.

(Ooh... My head is killing me! I never want to see a glass of wine ever again!)  
>"I doubt that very much."<br>Gardevoir attempted to laugh; but she quickly stopped due to the sharp pain in her head.  
>"Hear this medicine should help with the headache. I made you some breakfast as well."(Aaw... that's so kind of you!)<br>"Don't mention it; just doing something nice for a change."  
>Gardevoir giggled; her headache was subsiding slowly. Once she had finished her meal, the two went downstairs to find his mother preparing breakfast for the rest of the family.<br>"I take it you two already ate?"  
>"How did you know? I made sure t clean everything up before I left!"<br>"Don't think that I didn't notice when you and your brother raided the pantry at midnight every week."  
>The two women giggled as Austin's face turned bright red.<br>"Well Gardevoir, I suppose now would be a good time to show you around the town."  
>(Okay! I'm so excited to see the town that you grew up in!)<p>

She pranced out of the house as Austin gently closed the front door behind him. They walked together side by side as Austin pointed out what few points of interest were in the little town. The trip concluded in front of Prof. Rowen's lab. The couple walked through the sliding glass doorman was met with the sounds of large machines beeping and whirling around to collect data. Gardevoir stuck by Austin's side as he seemed to know his way around quite well. He rounded a corner to see the professor sitting at a desk typing away on a small computer.

"Good morning Professor."  
>He quickly glanced up and his eyes widened upon his realization of who was speaking to him.<br>"Austin my boy! To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you again? Who is this fine companion of yours?"  
>"This here is Gardevoir, I caught her a few weeks after my last visit of course she was just a Kirlia then. How has your research been on the lakes?"<br>"Same old same old... random movement across the water, sporadic energy readings, just the usual headaches."  
>"That's too bad, maybe Gardevoir could use some of her power to calm your mind."<br>(I would be more than happy to ease your stress through telepathy.)  
>"Ooh... So you have one of those special Gardevoir, not many have such an excellent command of the human language as she does. If only our vocals chords were grown to be about the same wavelength frequency..."<br>"Um Professor? I think your rambling on again."  
>"Am I? Terribly sorry my good man. Is there anything I can do for you while you are here?"<br>"Not really, I mainly just came here so you could meet Gardevoir. I may stop by again later on to hear about your research. Until then see ya!"

They both waved to each other as Austin walked with Gardevoir down Route 1. Numerous pokemon could be seen running around the tall grass. Austin wasn't in the mood to bother with the far inferior opponents and stuck to the trail. After they had walked for awhile, the two of them decided to stop for a breather underneath a large tree far from the trail. Austin figured it was safe considering how no grass was near the area.

Gardevoir quietly yawned and rested her head on his shoulder. He looked around and enjoyed the pleasant scenery. However it had come to his attention that somebody was hiding in the grass in the distance. Now that he looked more closely. He noticed that there were quite a few mysterious figures in the shadows. He gently shook her awake and nodded towards the strange men.

Though he had done his best to seem oblivious. The men slowly came out from the brush and surround led the two of them. Austin counted a total of nine men. All but onewore the same uniform (An all black uniform with a big red "R" on the chest). The other man stood in front of them. He wore a uniform almost identical to the others except for the fact that his was all white. His hair was almost reached his shoulders and was bright blue.  
>"Well well well... What do we have here? I've heard all about you and your Gardevoir. Quite impressive if I do say so myself."<p>

"Who are you and what do you want?"  
>"Why we want you Gardevoir of course! After seeing how powerful she is we just knew that we could make good use of her for the company."<br>"As if I would let you shady bastards anywhere near her!"  
>"Now now, there's no need to be rude. If you won't let us have her then we'll just take her!"<br>"Yeah right! Go Glaceon! Go Vulpix!"

The two pokemon appeared in front of him ready to fight. Each of the strange men let out two pokemon each. The majority of them were Raticate and Zubats. Austin was dumbfounded as to how they came to acquire pokemon that were so rare in this region. The enemy pokemon quickly surrounded Austin and his partners.

"I'll give you one last chance to surrender."  
>"Never!"<p>

The blue haired man sighed and signaled for his men to attack. Austin attempted to counter, but he and his pokemon were frozen stiff from some unknown force. They all were blasted from every side by a wave of Tackles and Poison Stings. The poison was setting in and everyone except for Gardevoir fell to the ground. Austin tried to stand up, but he was immediately kicked back down.

(Please stay down Austin! I'll go along with you...)  
>"Wise choice, I do enjoy when they come along somewhat peacefully."<br>"Gardevoir! Don't go!"  
>(I'm sorry Austin, but this is the only way to make sure your safe... Promise me you won't hurt him if I go with you.)<br>"You have my word. We have no need to hurt him if we have you."

Gardevoir looked at the ground as she walked towards the man. She tried to hide the tears that were falling down her cheek. The man simply walked behind her as he called his men to follow. Austin tried to stand and pursue them, but he still felt a presence pressing down on him. Not to mention that the poison was still running through his veins.

It was apparent that he was no match for them by himself. So once the pressure subsided, he ran straight to the lab as fast as he could. He sprinted past the large machinery and almost slammed into the Professor.

"Woah there! What's going on Austin?"  
>"Somebody took Gardevoir! They surrounded us and kidnapped her!"<br>"Calm down Austin, what did they look like?"  
>After Austin described what had happened, the Professor's face turned stern.<br>"Well, it sounds like you met Team Rocket."  
>"Team Rocket? Who the he'll is that?"<br>They're a criminal organization that came over from the Kanto region. They're a rather rough bunch. They steal pokemon to use them for their own personal gains."  
>"What do you mean 'personal gains?"<br>"I don't know, but it can't be good."  
>"Oh god! We need to find her now!"<br>"Just calm down and think this through! What would you accomplish if you went there now with no help? Nothing, what we need to do is go home and see if there is anyone who would want to help you, then we can go to the police station for backup. Officer Jenny knows me and would be more than willing to help us."  
>"Ok Professor, I'll trust you to get Jenny's help while I find some of my friends."<p>

At that, Austin walked out as calmly as he could. Once he was outside though, he immediately sprinted to Kimi's house. He banged on the door; hoping that anybody would answer. Thankfully, Kimi was the one to answer as he embraced her in a tight hug. She merely stood their surprised by the sudden hug. She could tell immediately that something was wrong.

"What's wrong Austin? Where's Gardevoir?"

"They took her… Team Rocket took Gardevoir!"

He continued to hold her tight as he fought back tears. Kimi merely stood there until he had calmed down. Once he let go, they both walked over the living room and sat on the couch.

"Have you told anybody?"

"I told the Professor and he's going to the police station to get Officer Jenny… I'm going around town to get my friends for help. Will you help me get her back?"

"Of course I'll help you! Gardevoir is part of the family! We will save her one way or another!"

"Thank you, I'll be in your debt for the rest of my life."

They hugged each other one more time before they started walking around town to get their friends. The first stop was his other childhood friend John. He had started on his own journey a few months after Austin and Kimi had; but he never really saw the glamour of sleeping outdoors in the elements, so he decided to come back and wait a few more years. However, that didn't mean that his Pokémon weren't tough. He would always spend his spare time training and took part in any tournament that would be in town.

Austin knocked on his door and was relieved to see him open the door. It was obvious he had just woke up as he still wore his striped pajama bottoms and a black undershirt. His short black hair showed a severe case of bed head. His eyes widened once they were able to focus on who was on the front step.

"Austin! Kimi! What are you guys doing here?"

"I'm sorry to just pop up unexpectedly like this, but I need your help. One of my Pokémon has been kidnapped by Team Rocket and we need help to get it back."

"Damn man, I'd love to help you! Just let me get dressed real quick."

He sprinted up to his room and through on his clothes (blue striped long-sleeved shirt and blue jeans). Once he was dressed, he quickly ran out the door as he put on his belt of pokéballs. Both Austin and Kimi were surprised to see that every slot on his belt was full. They could only guess to what Pokémon occupied them.

"So who else are we getting to help?"

"I have two more friends who might be willing to help..."

"Would the police really let us interfere?"

"Of course! The Professor is talking to her right now, so I'm sure that they'll let us help."

"Ok then, lets hurry and get these othe people!"

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! Who could this other person be? If you consider it... it should be easy to tell. But I'll give you three guesses...<strong>

**1. Sarah: A 13 year old girl who used to be an old sweetheart of Austin before he dumped her to go on his adventure with Kimi. She still has a girlish crush on him.**

**2. Jack: Kimi's cousin who taught her and Austin how to battle and helped Austin train before contests that were in town.**

**3. Michael: Austin's Brother**

**4. Dawn: From the anime...**

**Guess the right pair and I'll give you a shoutout in the next chapter or two!**

**Anyways, thanks again for reading! I'll be working hard to get the next chapter up as soon as possible! Later. - Sniper125**


	12. Chapter 11

**Well well well... I am so stupid... My only excuse for not posting in a long freaking time is because I thought I had posted Chapter 11 a long time ago... but when I cam to post Chapter 12 I noticed it only had up to 10! So I decided to just combine the two into one mega chapter to make sure the entire thing made it online. Anyways, I apologize for the long wait and I'll try to get Chapter 12 out soon!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any locations that exist in the actual game. However I DO own the characters Austin Keeler, Kimi Lashings, and any non-canon characters mentioned in this story.<strong>

**Austin's and Kimi's **

**Sinnoh ****Adventure of Love**

**Chapter 11**

The group swiftly ran back to Austin's house. Austin ran through the house while the rest of the group stood outside. Michael walked around a corner and Austin had to spin out of the way so as not to crash into him.

"Woah there little bro! What's got you in such a hurry?"  
>"Michael! Do you have your pokemon?"<br>"Of course I do, but what's wrong? Is something happening?"  
>"Gardevoir was kidnapped and I need your help to get her back!"<p>

That was all Michael needed to hear as he swiftly walked out of the house to see who else Austin had called for assistance. John merely rolled his eyes when he came out of the house. Michael chuckled at the gesture and walked over to where Kimi was standing.

"Kimi my darling, it's been far too long since I last saw you!"  
>"It's nice to see you too Michael."<br>Austin and John simply ignored his brother's comment as Austin started walking towards the house of his final friend. They walked up to her house; a two story house coated in a violet shade of paint. It stood out among the normal beige and green colored homes that surrounded it. Austin swiftly knocked on the door; he hoped that she was home. The door swung open and he was relieved to receive a hug from the blue haired girl. She wore her usual black vest and pink skirt along with her trademark cap.

"Hey guys! What brings you to my house?"  
>"Hey Dawn, we need your help with something."<br>"What is it Austin?"  
>"Well, my pokemon was kidnapped by Team Rocket and we need you to help us get her back."<br>"Sure thing Austin! I could never say no to you!"

Kimi's face turned pink with jealousy. She turned around to hide her face from the rest of the pack. Dawn and Kimi always had a little rivalry for Austin's affection when they still lived in Twinleaf Town. Dawn however needed to stay with her mother for another year to help her prepare the house for when she would move. Obviously, the move never happened. Dawn's mother decided she couldn't stand to leave Twinleaf Town; But Dawn figured it was just an excuse to get her to stay. She didn't mind though as she knew Austin would visit her every once and a while. Austin figured it was best to not tell her what had gone down while they were out.

After all of the details were out of the way, Austin led the group down Route 1 and they soon found themselves in front of the police station in the next town. Before the group could even enter the building the Professor was seen leaving and almost bumped into Austin.

"Professor! What did Officer Jenny say?"  
>"She told me that the force is already assembling and they'll be ready to move out in a few minutes."<br>"Thanks Professor, did you tell her that I'm coming?"  
>"Yes, but she wanted you all to talk with her before you go."<br>"Okay, thanks again Professor."

The Professor waved as the group ran past him into the station. Once inside they dashed past the front desk and entered a doorway at the end if a small hall that read "Garage/Armory" above the entrance. Inside was a small group of armor-clad policemen; each carrying a belt of four Ultra Balls across their chests. Austin walked past them to an office marked with the word "Jenny". Austin quickly but lightly knocked on the door and was surprised to see it swing open immediately. Jenny stood in the doorway with her usual police uniform with its extremely short skirt that Austin couldn't help to look up on any normal occasion little did he know that Jenny always noticed when he wasn't careful but just laughed it off as a simple urge of a young man.

She swiftly walked to her desk and motioned for him to sit. As expected her office was clean and organized save for a towering stack of past crime reports. Austin quickly sat in a simple cushioned chair as he waited for her to speak. She crossed her legs in her seat and began to question him.

"So, the Professor told me you and your friends want to come with us to Team Rocket's base."  
>"Yes ma'am, as I'm sure you are aware of; Team Rocket has kidnapped a friend of mine."<br>"Yes I am aware, I just need you clarify the details of your Pokemon. To start, are there any features to her in particular that we should look out for?"  
>"Well, the main thing that sets her apart from other Gardevoir is her gown, it only goes past her knees instead of all the way down to her feet. But she can also communicate through telepathy. She will probably call me or any of the officers."<br>"Hmm that will certainly help us when we are looking for her. But just so you know, rescuing your Gardevoir is our secondary objective. Our main concern is capturing as many members of Team Rocket as possible and securing the facility."  
>"I understand, we will try to help as much as we can."<br>"It's appreciated, but you should worry about your Pokemon first and us second; we can handle our own."  
>"Okay, so where is the hideout?"<br>"Just outside the city limits. They've never been very good at choosing places to hide."  
>"I see... How do you plan to enter the complex?"<br>"Well, the building appears to only have two entrances; a main door at the North end of the building and a large loading dock on the East side. We plan to split the force into two groups and have one team attack the main entrance while the other half waits to sneak in from the side. If Team Rocket does what we expect then we should be able to surround the bulk of the group, I think your best chance of finding your pokemon will be with the second group. Once we secure the loading deck you can separate from the group and start searching. We don't know the layout of the complex so you'll all be using communicators in case you get lost. Once you find your pokemon you should head back to the loading bay for extraction."  
>"Okay, I'll go tell my friends what's going on and we'll be ready to leave in a few minutes."<br>"Okay, see you then."

Austin swiftly exited the office and explained the plan to everybody. John's eyes lit up once he heard about the breaching of the loading bay. He played way too many shooters when he was younger and large battles always got him excited. Kimi seemed a little worried while Dawn simply clenched her fist to show her excitement. Michael simply walked off towards the SUV's they would use to get to the base. An officer walked up to the others and offered to give them extra pokemon as backup so Dawn and Kimi each took a growlithe just to be safe. Austin declined as he figured his Pokemon were strong enough to stand their ground against Team Rocket as long as they didn't surround him again. Once everybody was outfitted with basic attire they quickly entered the SUV and rode off towards the hideout...

They had only just left the station before the make-shift convoy had come with in view of the medium-sized hideout. The sides ofthe building were slanted and the roof was covered in grass and small trees to make a small attempt at camouflage. Not windows could be seen except for at the front entrance; cameras could be seen on every corner. Austin was so amazed at the structure that he almost fell out of his seat as the black vehicle made a sharp right turn, followed by a second SUV. Once the two transports rounded the corner, everybody's jaws dropped; save for the officers driving. A group of five enormous losing door were seen on the side of the building and were hidden from view by being slightly underground. The drivers parked both SUVs behind a group of trees and the group quietly snuck around a corner that was out of view of the workers. The squad leaders switched on their communicators.

"Alpha and Omega squads reporting in, we are ready and waiting for you to proceed."  
>"Roger that, proceeding with door breach."<br>After a few seconds a loud explosion could be heard ringing throughout the base. The squad leaders signaled to wait while the loading bay was cleared out of guards. After a few more seconds they all called out one pokemon each as they creeped in through a side door by the nearest loading bay. Fortunately there were only a few guards left and they were knocked out quickly by a hypnosis from one of the officers' Kadabras. Austin led his friends the opposite direction of the explosion to begin searching. The hideout was much larger than what it appeared as over half the base seemed to be underground.

"We should split up into pairs so we can cover a larger area. If you find Gardevoir head back to the cars and wait for the rest of us."  
>"I call Austin!" Dawn chirped and grabbed Austin's arm while sticking her to cue out at Kimi. Kimi turned slightly red instantly.<br>"Thats fine, we'll take the hallway to the right. Everyone else pair up and take separate directions, let's go!"

Austin and Dawn swiftly turned the corner and disappeared out of view. The pair kept close to the wall in case there were any guards still in the area. Austin's Glaceon stayed right in front of him; listening for anything that could help them find Gardevoir.  
>(Gardevoir, if you can hear me try to send a message!)<br>He tried to hear anything in his mind that could help but he received no message. It was likely that they found a way to block psychic powers. Otherwise she would probably raise hell every minute thy left her alone.  
>"I hope she's alright..."<br>"Don't worry Austin, I'm sure she's a tough pokemon if you raised her."  
>Dawn gave him a smile and winked cutely. Austin smiled a little and hugged her lightly.<br>"Thanks, we should start checking the rooms now."  
>They quietly opened a door and crept into the dark room. Once it was apparent no one was here Austin fumbled around until he hit a light switch. The room was instantly engulfed in the white light. When their eyes adjusted Austin let out an irritated sigh as the room turned out to be a giant room of cubicles. Team Rocket seemed to have a pretty good business going...<p>

"We should get going, looks like nobody is here."

The two walked out of the room while turning off the lights to avoid suspicion and snuck further down the hallway until they reached some stairs that headed deeper into the depths of the base. Just as they reached the next floor Dawn heard a distant cry down a large hallway.

"Austin! I hear somebody shouting!"

Austin instantly started sprinting down the hall; leaving Dawn to catch up to him later. As she was trying to reach the door he was standing in front of; two men in red uniforms stepped in front of her from behind two metal beams. Austin started to run back to her but Dawn shook her head.  
>"Don't worry about me! I'll handle these thugs, so you go get your pokemon!"<br>"I'll come back as soon as I can Dawn so be careful!"

He turned back to the door and threw it open to find Gardevoir in a classic interrogation room. Nothing could be seen except for Gardevoir strapped in a simple wooden chair. Before Austin could do anything to help her a man walked into the lone circle of light and stood between them. It only took a minute to realize who the man was.

"Well well, you've certainly caused a much larger ruckus then I had anticipated. But this is where you fall. Regardless of what happens to this base YOU will not be leaving it!"  
>"That's what you think! I'm taking back Gardevoir and EVERYONE is leaving with us!"<br>"What a foolish thought. Let's cut the chit chat and finish this! Go Mime Jr.!"

James threw out his pokeball and out came a white flash of light that then took the shape of the small creature. Once the light disappeared a Mime Jr. Became visible. This one looked different however as it seemed a little more serious than others of it's kind. It still seemed happy to be with James nonetheless.

"Fine then, go Vulpix!"

Austin threw out his own pokeball and the red fox appears out of its own flash of white. Vulpix looked around quickly and walked in front of Austin to get ready for the battle.

"Om Vulpix, use Ember!"

The fox's mouth started to glow hot as fire started to form within. Once enough power had been made she opened wide and shot a barrage of flame at the opponent. Mime Jr. attempted to dodge the attack but was still hit in the side. It merely shook off the attack and prepared for it's command.

"Use Confusion Mime Jr.!"

The little pokemon's eyes turned neon blue along with the entirety of Vulpix's body. Before she could even attempt to avoid the attack she was picked up and thrown into a wall and then back onto the ground. It was apparent that Vulpix took quite a bit of damage but she was still good to go.

"You can do it Vulpix! Use Quick Attack!"

The fox leaned back on its hind legs and shot straight at Mime Jr. at a speed so fast the poor pokemon never saw it coming. Vulpix hit him straight in the chest with enough force to kill any human. Mime Jr. flew backwards and hit its head hard in the ground about ten yards away. There was no doubt Vulpix had won due to the limp body of James' pokemon.

"How could this be? We've been training for so long and yet you were able to do so much damage!"  
>"Gardevoir is important to all of us; we would never let you keep her from us no matter what you tried. So I suggest you leave before we make you leave."<br>"Urgh! Very well! But don't think this is the last you'll here from us!"

James recalled his pokemon and swiftly exited the room. Once he was gone Austin rushed over and unstrapped Gardevoir from her seat. As soon as she stood up Austin wrapped his arms around her tightly and held on fro dear life.

"Thank god you're safe... Did they hurt you in anyway?"  
>(Not really; in fact James was very polite while I was held captive. I was put in that chair not ling before you arrived. There is forbid damn collar though, I can barely talk with it on and it disables my other powers."<br>"Well as long as your okay, let me take that collar off."

Gardevoir turned around as Austin slowly unmatched the buckle on the back. As soon as it was off Gardevoir turned around and kissed him deeply.

"Thank you so much for saving me... despite all they did I couldn't stop thinking about you. I thought I'd never see you again."

Austin smiled and kissed her back.

"What a silly thing to think. We would never leave you with these goons."  
>"We?"<br>"Yeah some of my old friends decided to come and help. They're still looking for us so we should head back and meet up with them."

They kissed a final time before hastily heading back down the hall. They had to dodge the two men Austin saw earlier as they were running for their lives to get away from something. But all Austin saw when he turned around was Dawn and her little Piplup.

"What the hell happened? They looked like you were about to kill them."

Dawn giggled lightly and rubbed her Piplup's head before returning it.

"Oh they just couldn't handle my little buddy's power. Oh! Is this your Pokèmon? My name's Dawn, nice to meet you."

Dawn held out her hand for a handshake. Gardevoir hesitated at first but then gently shook her hand and smiled.

(Nice to meet you too. Thank you for helping Austin rescue me.)

Gardevoir was surprised to see the straight face Dawn kept at realizing she could speak.

"Austin already told me if that's what your thinking."

All three laughed before heading towards the exit. Once they made it back up the stairs Austin and Dawn both heard their communicators ringing. They forgot to call everyone else back so Austin could only assume who it was.

"Austin! Dawn! Are you ok? Everybody is waiting for you guys at the cars!"  
>"We're both okay. We found Gardevoir as well."<p>

"Thank goodness, you need to hurry though! Team Rocket is getting pushed back into the cargo bay!"

"Got it, we're on our way now."

They resumed traversing the halls till the group made it back to the cargo bay. Unfortunately, the battle had already spread to that area. Austin grabbed both of the girls' hands as they dodged streams of fire and electricity coming from both sides. They had almost made it to the loading bay when a Voltorb landed right in front of them. It glared at them as it started to glow white hot.

Austin quickly pulled both of them away just in time to avoid the explosion. Austin however was not so lucky. The blast singed his back badly and the immense force sent him flying forward. Everything was a blur to him. He could barely make out the shapes of Dawn and Gardevoir kneeling overhim. From what he could barely hear he could make out the sounds of more officers coming to help them. All of his energy suddenly disappeared as he fell into unconsciousness...

**Two Day Later...**

Austin slowly sat up and rubbed the back of his head to try and make his raging headache settle down. He soon regreted sitting up as some of his burn wound reopened themselves. Ignoring the pain, Austin looked around and figured he was inside the local Pokèmon Center. A simple glance down revealed three young girls laying their heads on his bed asleep. A smile crept up across his face as he rubbed their heads gently.

"Thanks guys..." Austin whispered to himself.

Considering that it was still night time; Austin laid back down and slipped back into a slightly calmer slumber. The warmth of the three girls helped him sleep the rest of the night away...

**7:00 AM...**

Austin again rose, a little more slowly this time and gently shook the girls awake. They looked at him with their eyes half-opened until they realized who had woken him up. Upon that realization they all jumped up and gave him a big hug. His face told them that it was a really bad idea so they quickly let go and sat back in their seats.

"Are you ok Austin? We were so worried about you!"

A small tear appeared in Gardevoir's eye.

"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't come after me..."

"Don't say silly things like that. I feel fine and even if I didn't it would have been worth it to see you safe."

Dawn smiled at the cheesy comment.

"What you did was very reckless you know. That Voltorb could have actually killed you."

"But it didn't kill me did it?"

"Good point, I just don't want you dying for my sake."

"Me neither!" The other two girls said at the same time.

Austin chuckled lightly. "I have no intention of leaving such lovely ladies."

"Fortunately for you you're not going anywhere but out of this center."

Officer Jenny popped her head into the room before entering entirely.

"You did a very brave thing when you protect those two, something worthy of a medal! In fact... your ceremony is tomorrow!"

Austin face lit up at the word 'medal' and grinned with a little pride. Everyone laughed at the gesture.

Once some paperwork had been filled out and his burns were wrapped up a final time Austin was allowed to go home and rest. They all walked in a tight circle with a girl on each side and one behind him.

(Damn, I feel like a playboy now!)

(I heard that jerk!)

Austin laughed, to the confusion of the other girls. They just shook it off and kept on walking.

"Wait a second... what the hell happened to John and Michael?"

"They went back home to tell your parents that you were in the hospital. They came to see you but you were still asleep so they went back home."

"I hope they're not too worried."

"I'm sure they'll be fine, you have us after all."

Dawn smirked and wrapped around one of Austin's arms and giggled.

"Lucky me..." Austin said and rolled his eyes to the amusement of the girls.

**5:00 PM**

Once they had finally reached the town Austin decided to walk Dawn home before heading to his own house. Kimi had to go home to see her parents and Gardevoir figured it was best to let them catch up on old times and went to Austin's house by herself as it was very close by. Once they were alone they both decided to take a walk. The cool evening breeze felt good after the long walk.

"So Austin, what have you been up to while you were away?"

"Well, I've been entering a few contests, caught some new pokemon like Gardevoir, and just exploring the world. What about you? How is your mom doing?"

"She and I are doing fine. I missed you a lot though..."

"I'm sorry you couldn't come with us. It would have been a lot of fun."

"Well about that... would it be ok if I came with you this time? I was able to convince my mom to let me go as long as I'm with you."

"That's a great idea! Kimi and Gardevoir would love to hae you come with us!"

"Really? Thank you so much Austin!"

Dawn walked closer to him and gave him a light peck on the cheek that made him blush slightly.

"Um Austin? Do you think we could take a little detour? I want to savor this moment..."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to all the people who are still reading this and I'll try not to dissapoint you guys! On a random note... you guys are so quiet! Thank you to the people who have reviewed as it helped me a lot in finishing this chapter! Later - Sniper125<strong>


	13. Chapter 12

**This may be a record for how quickly I've added a new chapter! I'll just cut to chase and say **

**!WARNING!**

**Almsot this entire chapter is a lemon! You have been warned!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any locations that exist in the actual game. However I DO own the characters Austin Keeler, Kimi Lashings, and any non-canon characters mentioned in this story.<strong>

**Austin's and Kimi's **

**Sinnoh ****Adventure of Love**

**Chapter 11**

"Sure thing Dawn, where would you like to go?"  
>"Oh I don't know... I just want to walk around the town with you." Dawn blushed a little at his caring smile.<br>"Ok then, want to go to the park like we used to?"  
>"That sounds like a great idea!"<br>She gently wrapped her arms around his as they made there way to the park.  
>"So, have you caught any new Pokemon?"<br>"Well, after you left I decided it would be best to train in the forest a lot. While I was training I was able to catch a Skitty, Caterpie, and a Skarmory."  
>"A Skarmory? That's amazing! I didn't even know there were any in this area!"<br>"Well they aren't native to this place, I found mine resting after what seemed like a long flight... I don't know where it was going though."  
>"Well, we'll definitely have to battle sometime!"<br>A giggle escaped Dawn's lips when she saw the excited look on his face.  
>"So enough about what I've found; have you met any girls on your travels?"<br>Austin's face turned bright red. He looked away to hide the blush.  
>"Y-yes... I've met a few."<br>Dawn could tell he was embarrassed and decided to play with him a little.  
>"Were any of them nicer than me?"<br>She walked in front of him and wiggled her hips cutely, causing his face to go redder.  
>"N-not really... it's been complicated lately..."<br>"How so? Wait a second... you and Kimi haven't done anything have you?"  
>Austin had to look away again and didn't answer her. Bingo.<br>"Oh my gosh Austin! I didn't think you had it in you! I bet you did it with Gardevoir too!"  
>"Please don't tell anyone! We kind of want to keep it a secret until we come up with a way to tell people..."<br>"Don't worry I understand. But I have to say I'm a little jealous."  
>She walked up to him and leaned on his chest gently.<br>"I've been so lonely ever since you left... No other man has caught my like you have. I haven't even done it before!"  
>"What are you saying Dawn?"<br>"I'm saying I want you to be my first... please let me give you my innocence."  
>She looked him in the eye with a pleading expression.<br>"Are you sure? There are so many better guys than me."  
>"I'm completely sure, I've been sure ever since the day you left. I still remember what you told me..."<p>

****Flashback****

"I wish you could come with us..."  
>"I wish I could too, but my mother needs some support right now and I'm all she has..."<br>Austin wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.  
>"I promise we'll come back for you, and we'll have the greatest adventure ever. You can count on it!"<br>They stood there for a few more seconds before it was time for Austin to go. They released each other as Austin started walking down the road and soon out of site past the horizon...  
>****Present****<p>

Dawn pulled him closer and gently kissed his lips. He tensed up at first but soon melted into her inviting mouth. He could feel her soft tongue intertwine with his. She tasted almost as sweet as her personality was and it only made him want to taste it more. Dawn's mind on the other hand was all jumbled during their makeout session. She was actually kissing him! Not only that but he was kissing her back! This was probably the best night of her life. Even if he may not have the same feelings for her yet, the fact that he accepted her love was enough to make her heart skip a beat.

"Austin, I think I love you... I know you may not feel the same but I want you to know how I feel!"  
>"I know you do, I'm not sure how I feel yet, but I'm happy that you feel this way towards me..."<p>

At that he gently ran his hand around her stomach and gently kissed her neck. The sudden attention made a sudden shiver run throughout her entire body. He smiled at the reaction and gently lifted her shirt up to expose her stomach.

"My my, has anyone ever told you that you have a very cute body?"  
>"You're just saying that... There's plenty of girls that look way better than me..."<br>"They may look better to other men, but to me you're perfect..."

He gently laid her on the ground behind a row of bushes and slowly unbuttoned her black vest. Her face turned slightly pink when he stared at her body with yearning eyes.

"Is it okay if I go on?"

Her face turned pink again as she gave him a little nod to continue. At that he began to pull her under shirt up the rest of the way past her breasts and over her head. His eyes scanned the entirety wot her body but stopped when they reached her breasts. They had a perfect roundness to them while still maintaining the youthful look you would expect from a young woman. The women who's breasts he was staring at turned bright red and covered her self slightly.

"Is there something wrong?"  
>"Not at all, just in awe of your beauty."<p>

As he spoke his hands reached up and gently moved her hands away from her breasts. He then moved in closer to her and gently kissed one of her light pink nipples. A moan escaped her mouth from the pleasure of having the man she loved giving her such attention. The mere thought of it made her nether region grow warm. Once both of her breasts seemed to have been given enough attention, he began to slide down her body; planting kisses as he went. He soon reached her short, pink skirt that he loved since they were little.

He began to slide her skirt off to reveal a pair of pure white, silk panties. His eyes went up to see her face go even redder then before. It only encouraged him to continue with the sensual treatment. Her panties were quickly slid off her slender legs and left to rest around one of her ankles. His eyes just admired the pure beauty of her untouched flower and how adorable it looked.

"P-please don't stare... it's embarrassing."  
>"I'm sorry you just look so cute like this when you blush..."<p>

Once he felt that she had been teased enough, he lightly licked the folds of her inexperienced womanhood to test the taste. Not that there was any doubt in his mind that the taste would be fantastic and it did have one of the sweetest flavors he ever tried. Her entire body arched up at the sudden jolt of pleasure and a gasp was able to find it's way out. Convinced that she enjoyed the sudden actions, he then proceeded to quickly slide his tongue deep into her hungry hole.

Dawn never imagined that being pleasures by a man could feel so good. She also couldn't believe how different it felt compared to just using her fingers when she was lonely. Her thin yet slender body continued to convulse and arch up with every movement his tongue made. Never in his experiences has he had a woman who could get so wet just from this. But he guessed that just meant her feelings are pure.

After a few more minutes of the same treatment Dawn could feel herself reaching her limit.  
>"I'm... getting... close..."<br>Upon hearing that he started to speed up his thrusting which caused her to tighten up around his tongue. Her limit was finally reached as she let out a loud gasp and grabbed on the back of his head and pulled him deeper into her flower as she came. He enjoyed the feeling and taste of having her love juices splash up onto his face, covering it with the sticky cum.

"Wow I hope I was able to satisfy you..."  
>"Oh god yes you satisfied me... can I have a taste?"<br>"Of course you can."  
>He crawled up and allowed her to clean his face with her tongue and then gave her a deep kiss. She closed her eyes to savor the flavor of her own juices. Once his face was clean of all the mess he began to unzip his pants and pull out his manhood. She looked at it in awe and with a small yearning. He was happy to satisfy her more and brought it to her entrance.<p>

"Please be gentle..."  
>"I will... no need to worry."<br>She gave him a soft smile and kissed him as he slowly slid into her virgin hole. A small tear fell from her cheek as he stretched her walls and broke her barrier. A single, caring kiss was enough to make her pain melt away into nothing but immense pleasure. After he was able to go as far as her body allowed he waited for to adjust and tell him when to start again. It only took her a few seconds before nodding for him to continue. He then started to slowly slide out till he was just barely inside and then thrust back in with just enough force to give her the most pleasure possible. The entire time she laid there and enjoyed whatever he had to give. After a little while Austin began to grow tired. Dawn could tell from him slowing down that he was struggling. With a slight burst of courage she sat up and gently pushed Austin onto his back while he was still inside her.

"What are you doing Dawn?"  
>"Sshh... it's my turn to do you a favor now. Now just sit back and enjoy."<p>

After saying that she began to bob her hips up and down his manhood. They both moaned from the immense pleasure from the new position. From this form Austin could reach places Dawn never thought someone could reach. She continued to pick up speed until they were both about to reach their climaxes.

"Oh Austin I'm getting really close..."  
>"Me too... where do you want me to do it?"<br>"Umm could you d-do it inside?"  
>A small smile crept up onto his face and he kisses her lightly.<br>"As you wish my princess..."  
>The title made her blush before she final hit her climax. They both moaned in immense pleasure as she gripped his manhood like a vice grip. The tightness then led him to finally fill her womb to the brim with his warm and sticky cum. He gently laid her down once both had calmed down from there intense orgasms. He gently helped dress her while she slept through the exhaustion. Once she was able to walk, Austin walked with her to her house. On the way she rubbed her stomach gently.<br>"It's so weird feeling walking around with someone's cum inside you."  
>"Today is a safe day right?"<br>"Of course, I take pills anyways. Even if I had a baby... I would be happy if it's yours."  
>He<br>Gazed off into the distance with deep thought.  
>"Are you ok? You seem absent minded."<br>"Huh. Oh I'm fine. There's just been a lot going on lately..."  
>"True, you did just get nearly blown up. That reminds me, how are your burns? I didn't hurt you did I?"<br>"I'm not sure, but the pain just went away..."

For Austin the burns were in the back of his mind. What if he lived the rest of his life with Dawn? or Kimi? or Gardevoir? Well, Gardevoir will hopefully be there regardless. But there would come a point in his life where he must make a choice between the three of them. That choice however was probably a long ways away...

Once they finally reached her house, Dawn gave him a kiss on the cheek and waved as she walked to her doorstep. Austin then looked at his watch and discovered 3 hours had passed. He figured Gardevoir must be worried sick and hurried on home. Dawn stood by her bedroom window and let out a small sigh. Boy did she love that boy...

Austin had just gotten home when his mother held him in a death grip of a hug.

"Oh Austin! Thank goodness you're alright! We were so worried about you!"

"I'm fine mom I'm fine... where's Gardevoir?"

"She's been waiting for you in your room. You better not keep her waiting anymore."

Austin nodded and slowly walked up to his room where he found Gardevoir lying in his bed asleep. He smiled and gently shook her. She woke with a start before seeing Austin next to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Austin! I was so worried about you! Where did you go?"

"Nowhere really, there was a lot to talk about. I'm sorry I made you worry... I guess we kinda lost track of time."

He spoke the last sentence with a chuckle which calmed her down a little.

"Well now that you're home do you want anything to eat?"

"No thanks, I just want to lay down with you..."

"That sounds nice..."

They both held each other as he led them back to the bed.

"I love you Austin..."

"I love you too..."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm too tired to say much except PLEASE REVIEW! Later - Sniper125<strong>


End file.
